FIRST LOVE
by abhisrk-ian
Summary: How will be the first love ? Did u ever experienced it ? If not wanna know..? peep into the story : RAJVI based...!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : I dedicate this chapter to all RAJVI lovers...

hope u all will like it ...

* * *

**Morning at bureau :**

Rajat enters

Rajat : yeh kya aaj koi nhi aaya…varna sab toh jaldi aate hein merese

Purvi enters : good morning sir

Rajat : good morning …aaj koi dikhayi kyu nhi dera ?

Purvi ; aare sir aap bhul gaye sab delhi gaye hein na case ke silsile mein..sirf mein aap aur pankaj hi hein yaha

Rajat : aare haan..pata nhi mein kaise bhul gaya…vaise pankaj kaha hein ?

Pankaj enters : yaha hun sir…

Rajat : ohh…aaj late kyu aaye ho tum ?

Pankaj : aapko toh pata hein na sir Mumbai ka traffic…

Rajat : haan haan theeke…woh jo kal files pending thi na woh complete kar lete hein…

Purvi and pankaj : ji sir…

All the three started to work…but pankaj was bored …

Purvi was completing her file and rajat was checking his file they both were busy…

Pankaj (thinking) : yeh dono do apne kaam mein busy hein ab mein kya karu…meri file toh thodi hi reh gayi heih complete hone mein…par mera mann nhi hein ..muje nhi karna…

He moves towards Purvis desk

Pankaj ; purvi…?

Purvi : haan pankaj bolo…

Pankaj : chalo coffee pete hein canteen mein…

Purvi : abhi nhi….thoda hi kaam hein uske baad…

Pankaj : baad mein kar lena…

Purvi : nhi pankaj rajat sir gussa ho jayengey..

Pankaj : huh…nd he leaves

Pankaj completes his file…after an hour again he moves towards purvis desk

Pankaj : ab chale…

Purvi : hmm ok…chalte hein…bas hogaya 2 min …

After 2 min pankaj : ab chale…?

Purvi : haan hogaya chalo…

Pankaj ; rajat sir se puch toh lo…

Purvi : tum pucho…

Pankaj : aare nhii..tum hi puchoo…

Purvi : ok and she moves towards rajats desk

Purvi : rajat sir…

Rajat (without looking at her) : haan purvi..

Purvi : sir file complete hogyi toh kya hum dono canteen jaaye….

Rajat : nhii mein nhi chalunga..tum jao…

Pankaj giggles

Purvi : sir mera matlab mein aur pankaj

Rajat : ohh…haan jao…

Purvi : aap bhi chaliye na sir…

Rajat : nhi muje thoda kaam hein …

Purvi : ok sir…

Purvi and pankaj leaves

**At canteen :**

Pankaj taking sip of coffee : ab accha lag raha hein coffee peke…

Purvi : haan pankaj…

Pankaj : kya hua tum pareshaan lag rahi ho..?

(here purvi and pankaj are good friends )

Purvi : kuch nhi bas aaj ghar jaldi jaana hein…

Pankaj : kyu…?

Purvi : dost ki shaadi attend karna hein….

Pankaj : ohh…toh phir rajat sir se baat karlo ….

Purvi : haan…agar unhone chutti nhi di toh…

Pankaj : nhi nhi woh zarur dengey…

Purvi : pakka na…?

Pankaj : haan….

Pankaj gets a call nd he excuses and leaves canteen

Purvi takes 1cup of coffee for rajat sir and moves towards bureau

**In bureau :**

Rajat was concentrating in his file…purvi enters

Purvi : rajat sir coffee….

Rajat : thankx lekin purvi tumne kyu taklif ki…

Purvi : aare sir isme taklif kaisi aap busy the aur thak bhi gaye hongey isliye socha ..

Rajat smiles

Purvi (thinking) : pehli baar inhone smile kiya…vaise inki smile kaafi acchi hein…

Purvi also smiles back : vaise sir aap smile karte hue acche lagte hein…

Rajat : ohh..thankx…

Purvi moves towards her desk

Pankaj enters and signals purvi that she had asked rajat sir or not about her leave

Purvi (whispering) : nhii…thodi der mein puchungi…

Pankaj : abhiii puchooo…?

Rajat : kya puchna hein pankaj…

Pankaj : sir..m..m..muje nhii p..p..purvi koo aapse kuch puchna tha…

Purvi glares at him..

Rajat : kya puchna hein purvi…?

Purvi (stammering) : s…sir..w..wo..woh muje aaj ghar jaldi jaana hein…

Rajat : theeke jao….

Purvi (thinking : itni jaldi maan gaye) : sacchi sir…?

Rajat : haan…tum jaa sakhti ho…

Purvi : thank you sir

She takes her mobile and all necessary things and leaves

After sometime pankaj and rajat also leaves as there was no work to do…

**At Purvis residence** :

Purvi was wearing a half black and red saree with matching ear rings , bangles , watch etc ..she was looking stunning ..she looked at the mirror final time and leaves

Purvi picked a taxi and moved towards her friends marriage hall

**At marriage hall** :

She enters inside meets her old friends

At stage she hugs her friend sneha

Purvi : congratulations sneha and she shakes her hand with sneha's husband Vicky

Sneha and vicky : thank you…

Sneha : yaar purvi tu abhi tak single hi hein …

Purvi : haan yaar….

Sneha : koi nhi mila abhi tak...

Purvi : haan koi nhi milaa…..

Sneha : pata nhii kab milega…pata hein sabhi ki shaadi hogyi humare group mein sirf tu hi bachi…

Purvi : ohh….mile tab dekha jayega….ans he leaves the stage

Meanwhile a man enters …he was wearing a black and red suit…he had a bouquet of red roses in his hand so his face was covered..he moved towards stage…

Purvi while moving down the stage dashes with d man

Man : sry..

Purvi without giving any response leaves

The man gives bouquet to Vicky and hugs and congratulate him and after some talk he also leaves the stage

He was standing alone with a glass of orange juice

Here purvi was taking with his best friend harsha

Harsha : kya yaar purvi tu toh hume bhul hi gayi…

Purvi : nhi yaar…tumne hi shaadi karli aur Mumbai se chali gayi…

Harsha : haan …aur batao koi boyfrnd..?

Purvi : nhi yaar…

Harsha : kya yaar..sirf teri hi shaadi ka wait hein…

Purvi (irritates) : kya shaadi shaadi laga rakha hein tum logo ne and she leaves d convo in between

She again crashes with that man and some drops of juice falls on her saree

Purvi speaks while cleaning her saree : urghh dikhayi nhi detaa…aandhe hoo…

Man : galti aapki thi ….

Purvi (looking at him) : aap…?

* * *

**A/N** : so should i continue...? or not...?

who is that guy...? keep guessing ? :P

please review...!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : bluenoon, kittu, love dayreya, manisha mishra , rohan and rahul , kavyasri , 1211cid , janu janvi , spiralrose, nainaCID , roxtar and guests thanks alot for encouraging ...hope u all will like this chapter too :) :D

* * *

She again crashes with that man and some drops of juice falls on her saree

Purvi speaks while cleaning her saree : urghh dikhayi nhi detaa…aandhe hoo…

Man : galti aapki thi ….

Purvi (looking at him) : aap…?

Man : tum..?

Purvi : hmm woh meri bachpan ki dost ki shaadi hein yaha isliyee…aur aap..?

Man : mere bhi dost ki shaadi hein…

Purvi : ohh aapka matlab Vicky ki ….?

Man : haan…woh mera accha dost hein…

Purvi : ohh…I m sry rajat sir woh mein ne gusse mein aapko pata nhi kya boldiya…

( sahi guess kiyaa aap logo ne it is RAJAT only ..hehe :P )

Rajat : its ok…yeh lo ..

He gives her his handkerchief and she takes it

Purvi while smiling : thank you sir…

**A voice comes from the stage :**

An announcement

Manager : jaise ki aap sab jaante hein ki aaj sneha aur Vicky ki shaadi hein ..toh humne socha ki kyu na kuch naya plan kare…toh aap sab jaha khade hein jis kisi ke saath aapko uske saath dance karna hoga…so be ready in 5min we r gonna play the song aur haan sabhi ko dance karna hoga ….no excuses ..thankyou…nd he leaves

Rajat and purvi looks towards each other with confused expressions as they don't know what to do….

Rajat speaks finally : p..purvi its ok…don't be tensed yeh log aise hi kehte hein …

Purvi relax a bit and speak : j..ji sir….

After a min the song plays

_Tu Mere Samne Mein Tere Samne _  
_Tujhko Dekhoon Ke Pyar Karoon_

Purvi and rajat looks at various directions to avoid eye contact

_Yeh Kaise Ho Gaya, Tu Meri Ho Gayi _  
_Kaise Mein Aitbaar Karoon_

_Manager enters :_

Manager ( to rajvi) : aare aap dono toh dance hi nhi kar rahe hein…

Rajat : woh actually…

Manager : aare aare sharmayiye mat…its just a formal dance and he looks at purvi and speaks : ..aur itni khubsurat ladki ke saath dance karne ke liye koi mana kaisa karega

Rajat was getting angry as the manager was trying to flirt wid purvi

Rajat immediately holds purvi's hand ..purvi was shocked on his sudden action but she understands

Rajat : I know manager…u can leave now

Purvi : thanks sir

Rajat : aare its ok…so he give his hand for dance and she too gives her hand

Another song starts

_Tumse Milke Aisa Laga Tumse Milke_  
_Armaan Huey Purhey Dil Ke_

Purvi blushed and kept hand on rajat's shoulder

_Aye Meri Jaan E Wafa_  
_Teri Meri Mere Teri Ik Jaan Hai_

Rajat : may I ..?

_Saath Tere Rahenge Sadha_  
_Tumse Na Honge Juda_

Purvi nods and rajat puts his hand around her waist purvi shivers a bit and they began to dance

_Tumse Milke Aisa Laga Tumse Milke_  
_Mere Sanam Teri Kasam_

They both lost in each others eyes

_Chodenge Ab Na Yeh Haath_  
_Yeh Zindagi Guzregi Ab_

They came a bit closer

_Hamdam Tumhare Hi Saath_  
_Apna Yeh Vaada Raha_

more closer

_Tumse Na Honge Juda_  
_Tumse Milke Aisa Laga Tumse Milke_

The song ends and All clapped and they both came back from their dance and looked at each other

Purvi : sir w..wo..woh m.m..mere dost bula rahe hein…and she leaves

Leaving rajat blush alone :P

purvi was talking with her friends :

Harsha : purvi tum dono ki Jodi ek dum mast hein

Purvi : aare aisa kuch nhi hein…

Harsha : kuch toh zarur hein…

Purvi : nhi yaar..woh sirf ek dance tha aur kuch nhi….

Another friend joins tina : ohooo dance….vaise bahut accha dance karti ho tum…

Purvi : woh mere sir hein ….tum log jaisa soch rahe ho vaisa kuch nhi…

Harsha : matlab ki tum jaanti ho us handsome ko..?

Purvi : haan woh jaanti hun woh handsome ..mera matlab rajat sir hein unka naam… hein CID mein aur mere colleague…ok byee chalti hun phir milingey…

Before they could ask any more questions she leaves

**Outside :**

Purvi (murmuring) : pata nhi kya kya bol deti woh log agar mein aur thodi der vaha rukti…accha hua jaldi aagayi bahar…mamuli sa dance hi toh tha …yeh log bhi na…

She was waiting for a taxi but it was midnight ..the road was empty…

Sudden someone holds her left hand ..she turns and saw the manager

Purvi : tum…chodo mera haath….

Manager : aare itni bhi jaldi kya hein..

Purvi : tum aise nhi manogey…and she slaps him with other hand and kicks him

As she is a CID officer she knows how to handle the situation but she was not strong as that manager

After sometime the manager succeeds to hold both her hands and twisted it back

Purvi : aah…chodo…tum nhi jaante iska anjaam bahut bura hoga

Manager : woh toh dekha jayega…and he pulls purvi but before he could move on more step ahead someone pointed a gun on his head ..

It was none other than our RAJAT

Manager leaves purvi immediately

Rajat keeps back his gun and holds his collar

Rajat : itti himmat bad gyi teri …chodunga nhi tujee

And he beats him and there was fight between them finally rajat was continuously beating him but purvi stops him

Purvi holding rajat's arm : sir chodiye aap kyu aapne haath gande kar rahe hein ise maar kar ..chod dijiyee..

Rajat : nhii purvii..iski itni himmat ki woh tumhare saath flirt kare..tumhe chot pahuchaye…

Purvi : sir jaane dijiyee plzz I req….

Rajat leaves him and he runs

Purvi : sir aapke sar se khoon nikal raha hein..aap theek hein na..?

Rajat : haan I m ok..tum theek ho…

Purvi : ji sir…

Rajat : tum yaha akele kya kar rahi thi…?

Purvi : woh taxi ka wait …

Rajat : is waqt tumhe kaha milegi taxi ..chalo mein chod deta hun tumhe…

Purvi thought rajat is already in angry mood so she decided to go wid him…

Purvi : ji sir…

**In rajats car :**

Purvi was looking out side the window and remembering all the incidents happened ..rajat was looking at her

Rajat : purvi..?

Purvi : yes sir..

Rajat (to divert her mind) : woh mein tumhe kuch bolna chahta tha ..socha vhi shaadi mein boldu par tum chali gyi..

Purvi : ji kahiye sir..?

Rajat : tum khoobsurat lag rahi ho aaj….i mean tumhe kabhi saree mein nhi dekha isliye..

Purvi blushing : ohh..thankyou sir..vaise sir aap bhi aaj acche lag rahe hein…

Rajat : kya ? sirf aaj..?

Purvi : sry woh.. mera matlab hamesha hi lagte hein….

Rajat : aare aare sry mat bolo mein toh bas mazaak kar raha tha…

Purvi : hmm…

Rajat : hmm..tum Vicky ko kaise jaanti ho..?

Purvi : nhi mein nhi jaanti use..mein usse milne vaali thi par mil nhi paayi…

Rajat : ohh…

Purvi : aur aap kaise jaante hein Vicky aur sneha ko..?

Rajat : Vicky toh mera clg mera tha aur sneha se mein camp mein mila tha…

Purvi : camp..? forest save camp..?

Rajat shockingly : haan…tumhe kaise pata yeh camp ka naam..

Purvi : mein bhi vhi thi..actually mein vhi vicky se milne vaali thi par mere sar par chot aagyi thi isliyee mein vapas chali gyi…

Rajat : ohh…(thinking : thnk god iska mood thodi der ke liyee toh sahi theek hua) hmm…agar chot nhi lagti toh shyd hum vhi miltee kyu..?

Purvi : haha…haan sir…

Rajat stops the car

Rajat : lijiye aapka ghar aagaya…

Purvi gets down : thnkyou sir..aap andar aayiye na

Rajat : nhi purvi phir kabhi…

Purvi : plzz sir…aapke sar par first aid bhi laga dungii…aayiye na

Rajat : hmm ok mein car park karke aata hun..

Purvi : ok sir…

Nd she opens the door she enters inside .after a while rajat also enters

Purvi : sir aap baitiye mein abhi aayi…

Rajat sits on sofa and looks around the hall

Purvi comes back with a first aid box

Rajat : tumhara ghar toh bahut accha hein…tumne design kiya lagta hein..?

Purvi : haan sir…yaha ki har ek chiz mein ne khud aapne haatho se sajaya hein…

Rajat : ohh

Purvi takes cotton and move towards him

Rajat : mein karlunga purvi…

Purvi : nhi sir..aapse nhi hoga…

Rajat : kyu nhi hoga mein karke dikhata hun …nd he takes the cotton from her hands and starts rubbing the left side of his forehead

Purvi laughs

Rajat : kya hua tum has kyu rahi ho..?

Purvi : woh kuch nhi…aap saaf kijiye…nd again she starts laughing

Rajat : batao…? Kyu ab bhi has rahi ho…

Purvi : woh aapke left side chot nhi lagi hein…right side lagi hein …

Rajat looks at purvi and they both burst out laughing

Purvi : layiye mein karti hun..she takes that cotton and slowly cleans his wound

Rajat : ouch..

Purvi : oops sry…nd more carefully she cleans the wound and apply a bandage

Rajat : thanks purvi

Purvi smiles : my pleasure sir…

Rajat : hmm ok ab mein chalta hun…

Purvi : aare aapne toh kuch liya hi nhi..tea coffee?

Rajat : aare nhii…itni raat ko mein kuch nhi leta…

Purvi : par aap pehli baar mere ghar aaye hein..aise kaise…

Rajat : its ok…phir kabhi saath mein coffee peete hein…byee tc and he leaves

Purvi closes the door ..moves to her room

She sits on her bed thinking

Purvi : aaj rajat ne kaafi accha dance kiya…aur unhone meri madat bhi ki…muje ghar choda…mazaak kiya…vaise toh woh kuch kehte nhi bureau mein….hamesha kaam mein busy rehte hein…par aaj unka lag roop dekhne ko mila….sr insp rajat se sirf RAJAT and she sleeps thinking

**At rajat's residence :**

He looks at the bandage wich purvi kept

Rajat : bilkul pagaal hein yeh purvi…bureau toh mein kabhi aise nhi thii..aaj kuch alag hi thi woh…aur dance bhi accha kiya usne mere se ….he blushed remembering that dance incident and after sometime he too slept….

* * *

**A/N** : so kaisa laga yeh chapter...?

there is a new twist waiting for u all...so keep reviewing :P

please review..!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** sidra khan, bitz-abhirika, mirock, bluemoon, SACHIN1495, khushalijoshii3, love dareya, wasiqa, love dayreya, neha dubey, roxtar, jyoti, nainaCID, 1211cif, ananya,ansha and guests thankyou for all the lovely reviews ..i am so happy by reading all the reviews so updating it soon...

I dedicate this chapter to ansha , ananya, nainaCID,SACHIN1495 and khushalijoshi3

* * *

**Next day :**

A man was pointing gun on the head of purvi ….rajat was opposite her

Man : nhi rajat aage mat bhado..

Rajat carefully takes one step ahead

Man : kardi na galti ab toh yeh gyii..and he presses trigger

Rajat : purviiiii….

A noise of gun shot ..rajat shocks .the man runs

Purvi falls…but on rajats laps…

Rajat : purvi…..

Purvi : s…si..rr…a..ap…ap..ne aa..p ko…zim..m..edar…ma..t ..samaj..h..na…

Rajat : nhi purvii…tumhe kuch nhi hogaa…mein hun na…kuch nhi hone dunga tumhe….

Purvi smiles : b..by…ee s..ir…nd she closed her eyes forever…..

Rajat shouts purviiiii and wakes up…wipes his sweat on his forehead

Rajat : itna bura sapna…..

He checks the time it was 3 : 45 am

Rajat : call karu purvi ku ya nhii..itni raat hogyii…par pata nhi woh theek hein ya nhi….call kar leta hun….

He calls purvi….but she didn't picked ..he again tries this time also she didn't picked….he was tensed….

Rajat : yeh kyaa purvi phone kyu nhi utari…kahi use kuch…nhi nhii….pankaj ko puchu…magar pankaj ko kya pata hoga…kya karu…

He immediately takes his car keys and rushed to Purvis house

In 10 min he reached Purvis residence

He knocked the door….she didn't open….again he knocked but she didn't opened….

Rajat took his pen blade and opened the door….

The house was dark…he entered inside her room…the room was empty….he was getting more restless…

He moves outside and crashes with purvi…

Purvi shouts : aaahh…hands up jo bhi hein vhi khade raho varnaa tu toh gaya….

Rajat stands there in shock

Purvi switch ons the lights…and she was shocked to see rajat …

Purvi : rajat sir …aap….yaha..is waqt..?

Rajat : haan woh aise hi…

Purvi : aise hi…? Aur Aapne meri fav icecream bhi gira di….

Rajat : so sry for that….par tum raat ke 4 baje icecream kha rahi ho…?

Purvi : haan…meri adaat hein…I know thodi weird hein par its ok…

Rajat : haha…tum pagaal ho bilkul….

Purvi : accha…sry sir muje laga koi chor hein isliye mein ne keh diya…

Rajat : its ok…itni raat mein kisi ko bhi galat fami ho sakhti hein….

Purvi : haan….par aap andar aaye kaise…?

Rajat : blade se darwaza kholke…

Purvi : kyaaa…? Aap darwaza knock kar sakhte the na

Rajat : haan mein ne kiya..par tum darwaza nhi khol rahi thi toh isliye us tarike se khol diya…

Purvi : mein icecream khaane mein bzy thi isliyee shyd nhi suna…

Rajat : hmm mein ab chalta hun…

Purvi : par aap kis kaam se aaye the…?

Rajat : phir kabhi bataunga…byee and he immediately leaves

Purvi : yeh aadmi muje pagaal kar dega…ajeeb hein bilkul….

And she goes to her room and sleeps

**Next day :**

She enters with smiling face remembering yesterday's incidents .

Pankaj notices it

Pankaj : ohhoo kya baat hein aaj bahut khush lag rhi ho…

Purvi : haan..hun mein khush…isliyee

Pankaj : lagta hein bahut acche se njy kiya shaadi tune…?

Purvi : haan again she smiles

Rajat enters and he was also smiling ….

Pankaj (to purvi) : yaar purvi udar dekh…

Purvi : kyaa..?

Pankaj : dekh toh…

Purvi saw rajat smiling

Purvi : good morning sir…

Rajat smiling : gud mrng….and he moves to acp sirs cabin to take file

Pankaj : aaj rajat sir ko kya ho gaya hein..?

Purvi : pata nhi…

Pankaj : aisa lag raha hein jaise ki tum dono ek saath the…

Purvi : haan….

Pankaj : kyaa…?

Purvi : kuch nhi…kam kar lete hein…..

Pankaj leaves looking confused

Bureau phone rings….

Purvi goes to pick and rajat also comes back from acps cabin to pick the phone …

There both hands touched ..they looked at each other..purvi moves her hand

Rajat picks the phone : hello…kya tumhari jaan khatre mein hein…hum aa rahe hein vhi ruko…nd he cuts the call

Rajat : purvi pankaj chalo jaldi….and they leaves

They reaches the place from where they received the call

Pankaj : sir yeh toh koi godown hein…

Rajat : haan chalo chal kar dekhte hein….

**They move inside :**

They search the whole godown but didn't find anything

Rajat : yaha toh koi aur kuch nhi hein

Pankaj : haan sir….

Purvi sees some blood traces

Purvi : rajat sir…yeh dekhiye…

Rajat : lagta hein kisi ko chot vagera lagi hein

Purvi : haan…aapne upar dekh liya

Rajat : nhii…pankaj tumne dekha..?

Pankaj : nhii…

Rajat : toh chalo dekhte hein…

They move upstairs…purvi was ahead ,rajat was back of her and pankaj was back of rajat with guns

Purvi saw a man tied on a chair with ropes …she moves ahead and saw his face and was shocked and dropped the gun…

Rajat and pankaj : kya hua purvii…?

Purvi : vihaan…

Rajat : vihaan..yeh koun hein…

Vihaan gets conscious ..pankaj unties his ropes

Vihaan : purvi…

Purvi : tum yaha kaise…? Aur is halat mein…?

Vihaan stands : pata nhi mein kal raat hi Mumbai aaya socha tumhe surprise dunga…par kisi ne muje kidnap kar liyaa….

Rajat : kisne…? Tumne uska chehra dekha..?

Vihaan : nhi sir…

Purvi : chodo woh sab…she touches his forehead…dekho kitna khoon nikal raha hein…hospital chalo pehle….

Vihaan : nhii ..choti si chot hein….

Purvi : koi choti nhi hein…chal seedha varna sochle…

Vihaan : haan haan meri maa chal raha hun…tu gussa mat ho varna tuje manana bahut mushkil hein….

Purvi : haan isliyee chal…(to rajat) : sir mein ise hospital le jau…

Rajat : haan…chalo mein chod deta hun…aage ki puch tach bhi kar lengey phir

Purvi : ji sir….

**In rajats car :**

rajat was driving and pankaj was beside him….vihaan and purvi were on back seat

purvi : vihaan tumhe muje bata dena chahiye tha ki tu aa raha hein…

vihaan : aare yaar surprise tha isliye nhi bataya…muje dekh ke bahut khush hogi tu socha tha lekin tu hein ki gussa ho rhi hein….

Purvi : faltu baatein mat kar ….baad mein dekhti hun tuje….

Rajat : hmm vihaan vaise tum rehte kaha ho…?

Vihaan : Hyderabad mein

Rajat : ohh…lo aa gaya hospital

**In hospital :**

Doctor was doing dressing of vihaan …

Rajat purvi nd pankaj was waiting outside

Rajat : purvi tum kaise jaanti ho vihaan ko..?

Purvi : woh mera bachpan ka dost hein …

Rajat : ohh…

Meanwhile doctor arrives

Doc : dekhiye mein ne dressing kardi woh bilkul theek hein …lekin unhe aaram ki zarurat hein…

Purvi : doctor aap buran a mane toh aap yeh baat uske saamne kahiye varna woh aaram nhi karega…

Doctor : y nt sure..

Purvi and doctor enters inside ..rajat was talking with pankaj

Doc ( to vihaan) : aapko aaram ki zarurat hein isliyee 2 din complete bed rest …

Purvi : suna…

Vihaan : haan…

Doc : accha hua yeh aapko hospital leke aayi..kyu ki chot thodi gehri thi….

Purvi : dekha vihaan….acche se sun…

Vihaan : haan haan ok sun raha hu….

Doctor leaves

Vihaan : vaise yeh jo bahar do log hein woh bhi tere dost hein…

Purvi : haan…kyu

Vihaan : aise hi puch raha tha….unhone mere bare mein kuch pucha…

Purvi : haan sirf yahi ki mein teko kaise jaanti hun….

Vihaan : tune kya kaha…?

Purvi : yahi kit u mera bachpan ka dost hein…

Vihaan making sad face : kyaa sirff dostt…?

Rajat hears their convo as he was entering inside

Rajat : purvi chale…?

Purvi : haan sir …

Rajat : pehle bureau jaana hoga….

Purvi : kyu sir..

Rajat : puch tach karni hein na….

Purvi : ji…

Rajat : ok tum log aao mein car nikaalta hun….

Purvi nods rajat leaves

Purvi and vihaan also leaves after a min

**At bureau :**

Rajat : toh vihaan shuruvaat se batao..kya hua tha

Vihaan : mein airport se purvi ke ghar jaa raha tha taxi se tabhi kuch log aaye aur muje taxi se bahar kheecha aur mere sar par vaar kiya aur mein behosh hogaya…

Rajat : ohh..phir ?

Vihaan : phir muje jab hosh aaya mein ne dekha ki mein bandha hua hun..mein kisi tarah vaha se bhagaa aur bureau mein call kiya par un logo ne muje pakad liya aur phir behosh kardiya….hosh aaya toh aap log jaante hein

Rajat : haan…tumhara koi dushman

Vihaan : nhi sir…yaha mera koi dushman kaise hoga….

Rajat : phir bhi …yaad karo…

Vihaan : nhi sir….

Rajat : tumne kabhi kuch galat kaam kiyaa..?

Vihaan : nhi sir aisa kuch nhi hein

Rajat (irritated) : toh phir kya hein ..

Purvi : sir aap yeh kya keh rahe hein…

Rajat : purvi tum beech mein mat bolo….vihaan kahi tum hume gumrah toh nhi kar rahe….

Vihaan : yeh kya keh rahe sir aap…mein aisa kyu karunga….

Purvi gets angry : sirrrrr….enough…

* * *

A/N : soo how was this chapter..?

kya purvi aur vihaan sirf dost hein..? ya kuch aur...?

kya purvi ka yeh reaction rajat aur purvi ko alag kardega...?

jaane ne ke liye mere agle chapter ka wait kariye only on fanfiction :P

please review...! aur bahut saaare reviews dena tabhi next update karungii...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : kavyasri, ansha , wasiqa, 1211cid, bluemoon, khushalijoshi3, ananya, tejal, SACHIN1495, gunjan, nainaCID, love dayreya, kittu and guests thanks for all the reviews…!

Kittu : I noe…bt fight se hi pyaar badhta hein…. ;) :D

* * *

**../ CHAPTER-4 .../**

Purvi gets angry : sirrrrr….enough…

Rajat : purvi…bhulo mat tum ek cid officer ho….aur uski pehli zimmedari apna kaam hota hein….jasbato ko side rakh ke socho…

Purvi : mein jaanti hun sir…par aap kuch zyada shak kar rahe hein vihaan par

Vihaan : chill purvi …woh apni duty kar rahe hein….

Purvi : I noe vihaan…par phir bhi….

Rajat : mera kaam hein shak karna….vihaan abhi tum jao baad mein baat karte hein….saying this he leaves with anger

Pankaj : purvi tumne rajat ko gussa kar diya…

Purvi : haan toh galti unki thi….

Pankaj : nhi purvii…galti tumhari hein is baar….

Purvi : nhi meri koi galti nhi hein….(to vihaan) chalo ghar chalte hein…..

And they both leaves

Pankaj : purvi tumhe apni galti ka ehsas hoga….agar tum rajat sir ki jagah hoti toh tum bhi yahi karti….he sighs and leaves to his home

**At purvi's residence :**

Vihaan and purvi was seated on sofa

Vihaan : purvi yeh tune accha nhi kiyaa….

Purvi : tu toh chup hi rah

Vihaan : rajat sir apni duty hi kar rahe the na usme kya galat hein…

Purvi : duty mein kya woh kuch bhi keh sakhte hein….

Vihaan : tuje samjhana bekaar hein….

Purvi : muje kuch nhi samajhna…mein jaanti hun mein kya kar rahi hun….

**At rajat's residence :**

He was damn angry with purvi's behaviour

Rajat : samajhti kya hein apni aap ko…jo chahe keh deti hein….ek toh woh vihaan ..uspe muje abhi bhi shak hein…hoga woh purvi ka dost par mere liye woh ek gunhegar hein…zarur woh kuch chupa raha hein….muje pata karna hoga…chahe is vajah se purvi mujse naraz kyu na ho jaaye….he calls pankaj

Rajat : hello ..pankaj abhi us godown mein milo jaha vihaan mila tha….

Pankaj : ji sir…I m coming and he cuts the call

**At godown :**

Rajat and pankaj starts searching again the whole godown but couldnot find anything

Pankaj : sir yaha toh kuch nhi hein…

Rajat ; haan ek kaam karte hein us pco jaha se vihaan ne call kiya bureau mein… uske aas paas puchte hein shyd kisi ne kuch dekha ho….

Pankaj : haan sir

They reach that pco …they saw a tea stall and went to ask him

Rajat : kya tumne is aadmi (showing vihaans pic) ko yaha dekha aaj…

Man : hmm…haan sahab dekha…

Pankaj : dekha…akela tha ya kisi ke saath…

Man : akela hi tha sahab..

Rajat : accha..woh ghabraya hua ya bhagta hua yaha aaya….

Man : nhi toh…woh toh phone se baat karte hue aa raha tha…aur phir pco mein chala gaya…muje laga iski paas phone hein aur phir bhi pco se call kar raha hein…ajeeb aadmi tha sahab woh

Rajat : ohh…dekha pankaj muje pehle se hi ispar shak tha….

Pankaj : haan sir…aap sahi hein…ab kya kare…

Rajat to tea staller : use koi chot vagera lagi thi….

Man : nhii ….

Rajat : accha …theeke…shukriya and they both leave to bureau

At bureau :

Rajat : pankaj ek kaam karo vihaan par nazar rakho…

Pankaj : ok sir…

Rajat : par haan purvi ko kuch mat batana is baare mein….

Pankaj : kyu sir…?

Rajat : kyu ki pehle hum confirm karle ki vakai humara shak sahi hein ya nhii….

Pankaj : ohh…

Rajat : aur purvi ko apna sabse accha dost sahi lagta hein agar use pata chalega ki woh gunhegar hein toh pata nhi uska kya reaction hoga….

Pankaj : haan sir aap sahi keh rahe ho…

Rajat : dhyaan se saavdhaani se karna…muje pura bharosa hein tum par

Pankaj smiles and leaves

At purvi's residence :

She was running in her entire house and behind her vihaan was running

Vihaan : purvi de muje mera phone

Purvi : nhii…..

Vihaan : purviii de yaar sata mat….

Purvi : nhi dungii….nd she runs again

Pankaj was watching all this

Pankaj(thinking) : yeh purvi bhi na….lagta hein yeh muje bhi bhul gayi is vihaan ki chakkar mein…aaj hum dono chat khaane jaane vale the lekin purvi ku yaad hi nhi hein….khair is vihaan ke jaane ke baad puchta hun purvi se ki kya itti hi teri dostii…huh…..and again he focus on vihaan

After a while purvi and vihaan left to mall…and pankaj followed them

**At mall :**

Purvi : aare yaar kitni shopping karega..

Vihaan : abhi toh shuruvat hein meri jaan…aage aage dekho…

Pankaj (thinking) : jaan..? yeh vihaan kahi purvi se…nhi nhii…agar aisa kuch hota toh purvi batati muje….

Purvi : accha….she turns (pankaj hides)and thought someone is following them

Vihaan : kya hua..?

Purvi : hmm kuch nhii….tum ek kaam karo woh watch ki shop mein jao mein aa rahi hun

Vihaan : kaha jaa rahi ho tum…?

Purvi : bas abhi aayi..tum jao…

Vihaan : ok nd he leaves

Purvi (thinking) : pata nhi kyu aisa lag raha hein jaise ki koi mera peecha kar raha hein….

Pankaj (thinking) ; kahi purvi ne muje dekh toh nhi liyaa….agar aisa hua toh woh muje kaccha kha jayegi….

Purvi saw him….

Purvi : pankaj….

Pankaj shivered : p..urvi…t..tum yaha…..?

Purvi : yahi mein tumse puchne aayi hun..?

Pankaj : mein toh shopping karne aaya hun….

Purvi : jhut…tum humara peecha kar rahe the…

Pankaj : nhi toh….aisa nhi hein…

Purvi : rajat sir ne kaha hoga tumhe kyu..?

Pankaj : nhii purvii….

Purvi : mein ne kabhi nhi socha ki tum bhi rajat sir ke saath de sakhte ho…

Pankaj : purvi tumhari aankhon par uski dosti ki patti hein …jab use nikalogi tab tumhe ehsas hoga…ki tum kitni galat ho…

Purvi : haan hun mein galat ..tum aur tumhare rajat sir sahi ho bas….nd she leaves in anger

Pankaj (thinking): yeh kya ho gaya….rajat sir ko batata hun….nd he calls rajat nd explains evrythng….rajat tells him to come bak to bureau

**At bureau :**

Pankaj enters with sad face rajat notices him

Rajat patting his shoulder : pankaj udaas mat ho….

Pankaj : sir..aur kya karu…purvi toh jaise badal gyii…use hum par yakin hi nhi hein …

Rajat : haan…pata nhi jab use pata chalega ki uska dost ek criminal hein tab kya guzregi uspar

Pankaj : haan sir…purvi ne aapko itna kuch kaha aur aap ab bhi uski fikar kar rahe hein….aur woh use toh parva bhi nhi hein…

Rajat : nhi pankaj use parva hein…par kuch der ke liye woh behek gyi hein….hume milkar yeh sab solve karna hoga kyu ki baaki ke officers delhi mein hein…isliye toh mein ne kuch din chutti di purvi ko…

Pankaj : haan sir..is vihaan ki vajah se sab kuch gadbad ho raha hein…

Rajat : hmm….ab ghar jao raat hogyi…kal tak kuch pata chal jayega….

Pankaj : ok sir…bye and he leaves

After sometime rajat also move out of the bureau and moves towards his car but before he could enter his car someone called him…

Purvi : rajat sir…?

Rajat : purvi…tum yaha..is waqt..?

Purvi : haan mein….muje aapse baat karni hein…

Rajat : kaho…?

Purvi : aapne aisa kyu kiya…?

Rajat understands abt wt she is speaking : kyu ki meri duty mujse yeh kehti hein….

Purvi : aapko pata hein sir vihaan mera bachpan ka dost hein aur woh aisa kuch karne ke bare mein soch bhi nhi sakhta….

Rajat : tumhe usse milkar kitne saal hogaye hein…?

Purvi : 10 saal…

Rajat : 10 saal bahut hein purvii…10 saal mein insaan badal bhi sakhta hein…tumne thodi dekha ki woh hyd mein kya kar raha hein…?

Purvi : muje bharosa hein uspar….

Rajat (indirectly was saying to her): kabhi kabhi jis par bharosa hota hein woh hi bharosa thoda dete hein….

Purvi : aisa aapko lagta hein

Rajat : muje meri duty karne do….kisi ko apni duty nibhane aata ho ya nhi…par muje aata hein…isliye muje apna kaam karne do….

Purvi : theeke aap ko jo karna hein kijiye…par agar in sab mein vihaan ko kuch bhi hua…toh mein bhul jaungi ki aap kabhi mere dost the…..

Rajat feels a pinch in his heart

Purvi : chalti hun…

Rajat : ruko…

Purvi : ji..

Rajat : tumhe kuch batana tha vihaan ke baare mein…?

Purvi : kahiye…

**_Before rajat could speak a gun shot takes place !_**

* * *

**A/N :** how it was…?

Kisko goli lagi hogi…? Rajat..? purvi..? or anyone else…?

Kya vihaan ek criminal hein..? ya nhi..?

Kya pankaj aur rajat pata laga payengey…?

Please review…! reviews are decreasing... i expect more reviews in this chapter ...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : khushalijoshi3, mirock, kiamehra, 1211cid, ananya , bluemoon, love dareya, kavyasri, qmione, SACHIN1495, harman, tiakhan, komal , kittu , neha, cidlovers, nainaCID , ansha and guests ...thnx for all the reviews...!

* * *

Rajat : tumhe kuch batana tha vihaan ke baare mein…?

Purvi : kahiye…

Before rajat could speak a gun shot takes place !

Purvi : rajat sirrr…..!

The bullet hits rajats shoulder and blood oozes out

_Rajat falls on the floor_

Purvi panicking : sir..sir… aap theek hein na…

Rajat : haan..sirf shoulder pe goli lagi hein…its ok…

Purvi : sirf …huh aap abhi hospital chaliye…

Rajat (thinking) : shyd koi nhi chahta mein purvi ko sacchai batau…shyd yeh goli bhi purvi ke liye hi ho….muje abhi shyd kuch nhi kehna chahiye….

Rajat : nhii…its ok..mein theek hun….

Purvi : aise kaise theek hein…khoon nikal raha hein…aur keh rahe hein ki theek hein…

Rajat : I said na I m fyn..aur tumhe fikar karne ki zarurat nhi hein….mein chala jaunga khud and he stands taking the support of his car…

Purvi shocked : par sir…

Rajat : par var kuch nhii…tum jao …vihaan tumhara intezaar kar raha hoga….nd he moves towards his car..starts his car though he was feeling pain he still drives nd leaves

Purvi watched him until the car disappeared….

Purvi : kitne ziddi hein yeh….chot lagi hein aur phir bhi car chala rahe hein…khoon bhi itna nikal raha tha par parva hi nhi hein….ek kaam karti hun inka peecha karti hun…

She immediately takes taxi nd follows him….

Rajat sudden stops his car at corner as his head was spinning due to loss of blood

Purvi : rajat sir ne car kyu rok di…woh theek toh hoge na…dekhti hun…before she could step out rajat starts his car and again she follows him….

Purvi : yeh kya yeh toh ghar jaa rahe hein….

Rajat stops his car in front of his house and enter inside …he sits on sofa ….

After a min purvi enters inside

Rajat : tum yaha….he stands….

Purvi : haan mein….aap hospital kyu nhi gaye…

Rajat : meri marzi….tumhe fikar karne ki zarurat nhi hein….

Purvi ; muje zarurat hein…..aakhir mein aapki colleague hun…

Rajat : sirf colleague hi ho…aur kuch nhii isliyee muje mere haal pe chod do aur jao yaha se….

Purvi ; nhii…kahi nhi jaa rahi hun mein samjhe aap…aap hospital chaliye abhi…

Rajat : nhiii….nd his head starts spinning again…

Purvi ; rajat sir…nd she hold his arm…but he removed her hand

Rajat : purvi its k jao tum..plzzz…and he faints

Purvi : sir….oh no yeh toh behosh hogayee….jald se jald hospital le jaati hun….

She immediately moves to hospital

**At hospital :**

Purvi was worried and was roaming from one place to other

Doctor removes his bullet and comes outside

Purvi : doctor rajat sir kaise hein…

Doc : dekhiye ghabrane ki koi baat nhi hein…mein ne bullet nikaal di…woh theek hein ab….blood loss ki vajah se woh behosh hein abhi…

Purvi : kya mein mil sakhti hun unhe…

Doc : ji…par be carefull unhe aaram ki bahut zarurat hein…

Purvi ; ji doctor…nd she moves inside

Rajat was in unconscious state …she slowly moved towards him

Purvi : kitne ziddi ho aap…aakhir kaar aa hi gaye na …seedha aa jaate toh kya hota…itna drama kiyaa…huh….aab jaldi se hosh mein aa jayiye…phir baat karte hein…aur is baar mein aapki baat dhyaan se sunungi aur samajhne ki koshish karungi…a tear slipped her cheeks but she wiped it immediately….

She sat on the couch present there….aftre 5 min she got a call

Purvi (on phone) : kyaa..? kaise..? mein abhi aayi ..fikar mat karo vihaan I m cmg….nd she cuts the call

Rajat who gets conscious hears what purvi was talking…he again closes his eyes

Purvi (thinking) : kya karuu kuch samajh nhi aara..rajat sir ko aise kaise chod du….par vihaan….abhi rajat sir ko hosh nhi aaya hein jab tak jaldi jaake aati hun….nd she leaves

**At Purvis residence :**

Purvi reaches in 10 min ..and enter inside and she was shocked

Purvi : vihaan yeh sab…? Tumhe itni chot kaise lagi haath uar pair par…

Vihaan : woh kuch gunde ne yeh sab kiyaa….

Purvi ; kya par kyu..?

Vihaan : pata nhi…mein toh bas bahar aisi gaya that oh 2 gundo ne humla kardiyaa….

Purvi : tumne unse nhi pucha ki woh yeh sab kyu kar rahe hein…?

Vihaan : pucha…un logo ne kaha ki woh log rajat sir ke khabri hein aur puch tach kar rahe hein….

Purvi angry ; rajat sir ne….aur is tarah puch tach….

Vihaan ; haan…pata nhi..rajat sir yeh sab kyu kar rahe hein….

Purvi ; tum aaram karo mein aati hun thodi der mein….

Vihaan ; par tum kaha jaa rahi ho….

Purvi ; aake bataungii….nd she leaves

Vihaan smiles….

**At hospital :**

Purvi directly goes to rajats room…

Purvi ; sir…aare yaha toh koi nhi hein…rajat sir kaha chale gaye….nurse se puchti hun….she calls nurse….

Purvi ; yaha jo patient the…kaha hein woh..?

Nurse : aare abhi toh yahi the…achanak kaha chale gaye….

Purvi ; aap log dhyaan nhi de sakhte…

Nurse ; woh behosh the isliye hume nhi pata chala ki woh kab hosh mein aaye aur chale gaye….

Purvi ; huhh…nd she search whole hospital but couldn't find him….

Purvi ; aakhir gaye kaha rajat sir….koi bina bataye jaate hein kya aisa…bilkul bacchon jaisi harkatein karte hein…chot bhi lagi hein par unhe toh parva hi nhi hein…haan call karti hun…nd she calls him but he didn't pick …..

Purvi ; phone bhi nhi uthare…ab kya karu….ghar jaakar dekhti hun…..

She rushes to his house …the door was locked ….

Purvi (thinking) ; ghr par bhi nhi hein…gaye toh gaye kaha….kahi kisi ne unhe kidnap toh nhi kar liyaa….nhi nhii aisa kaisa ho sakhta…agar koi kidnap karega bhi toh koi unhe jhel bhi nhi sakhta mere sivaye….ab kya karu….unke khabri se pata lagati hun….

She calls his khabri….

Purvi ; hello…haan suraj…tumhe pata hein ki rajat sir kaha hein…?

Suraj : nhii mam muje nhi pata….

Purvi ; ok..agar kuch pata chale toh muje jaldi batana

Suraj ; ji….nd she cuts the call

While she was thinking rajat arrives

Rajat ignoring purvi entered his house

Purvi : rajat sir…sir suniye….nd she too goes behind him….

Rajat : purvi tum kyu mera peecha kar rahi hoo….jao yaha se plzz..muje mat satao….

Purvi ; sir aap hospital se bina bataye kyu aagaye…

Rajat ignores

Purvi ; batayiye….mein kabse aapko dhund rahi hun…har jagah dhunda mein ne aapku ..par aapka koi ata pata nhii…phone bhi nhi utaya aapne…kyu…?

Rajat : kyu ki muje nhi uthana tha isliyee…..ab hogaya…please muje akela chod do…

Purvi ; aapne vihaan par humla kyu karvaya…?

Rajat shocks ; kya.a..? vihaan par humla hua hein…?

Purvi ; han….aur aapne karvaya…

Rajat : yeh tum kya bol rahi ho…hosh mein ho…

Purvi ; haan….mein ne kabhi nhi socha tha ki aap aisa kuch karingey….

Rajat : dekho purvi tumhe jo samajhna hein samjho…..jao tum vihaan ka khayal rakho…use chot aayi hogi na….yaha rukne ki koi zarurat nhi hein aur na hi meri fikar karne ki….

Purvi ; muje bhi koi shok nhi aaya ki mein aapki fikar karu….aapne mere dost ke saath yeh sab kiya aur ab aap muje hi daant rahe hein….

Rajat shouts : purviiiiii…..tumhe sachayi pata nhi hein isliye tum yeh sab keh rahi ho…

Purvi ; toh batayiye na sacchai kya hein…?

Rajat : kya faida…tumhe toh mein hi galat lagta hun…aur woh vihaan sahi….

Purvi ; haan kyu ki aap galat hein….

Rajat smiles : tum zarur pachtaogi ek din….

Purvi ; woh toh dekha jayega…..

Rajat : dekh lena…ek din jab sacchai saamne aayegi toh tumhe afsos hoga…aur shyd tab tak bahut der ho jaaye….

Purvi feels as if she is losing something

Purvi ; abhi toh mein jaa rahi hun…par haan mein sabit kar dungi ki vihaan par humla aapne hi karvaya aur vihaan ko kuch nhi hone dungi.…nd she leaves

Rajat (thinking): chahe iske liye tumhe muje kyu na maarna pade…..*sigh* ..kaash mein tumhe sach bata paata…par abhi waqt sahi nhi hein…aur agar bata bhi deta toh tum yakin nhi karti….tumhe toh sirf vihaan vihaan ki nazar aata hein har waqt…..pata nhi us vihaan ne kya jaadu kar diya….nd then he goes his room ….he tries to sleep but all memories came in front of him…

_***Sir aap bahut acche lagte hein smile karte hue….***_

_***sir aap bhi acche lag rahe hein suit mein….*.**_

_***Woh aapke left side chot nhi lagi hein…right side lagi hein***_

_***Sir aap yaha raat mein mere ghar…aapne meri fav icecream bhi gira di***_

_***Vihaan mera bachpan ka sabse accha dost hein….***_

_***Rajat sir enough…aap kuch zyada shak kar rahe hein vihaan par***_

_***Theeke aapko jo karna hein kijiye…agar vihaan ko kuch bhi hua toh mein bhul jaungi ki aap mere dost the….***_

_***Aapko hospital jaana hoga….aapke haath se khoon nikal raha hein….***_

_*** rajat sir mein kabse aapko dhund rahi hun…har jagah dhunda mein ne aapku ..par aapka koi ata pata nhii…phone bhi nhi utaya aapne…kyu…?***_

_***Sir aapne vihaan par humla karvaya hein…mein yeh sabit karke rahungi…..* **_

_***muje bhi koi shok nhi aaya ki mein aapki fikar karu….aapne mere dost ke saath yeh sab kiya aur ab aap muje hi daant rahe hein….***_

_***kyu ki aap galat hein….***_

Rajat : yeh sab kya ho raha hein….purvi humesha rajat sir yeh rajat sir woh…rajat sir aisa nhi …rajat sir vaisa….par aaj…rajat sir aapne hi kiya…rajat sir aap hi zimmedar ho in sabke…rajat sir aapki vajah se hi hua yeh sab…..he sighs….

Thinking all these he sleeps

**NEXT DAY :**

**At bureau :**

Rajat enters the bureau and found only pankaj

Pankaj : gudmrng sir….yeh kyaa aapke haath par yeh chot…?

Rajat : haan woh goli lagi thi bas….

Pankaj : kya goli…? Kab ? kaise,..?

Rajat : kal raat…ghar jaate waqt bureau ke bahar….

Pankaj : kya…aap theek hein na ab…aapne muje bataya kyu nhi…

Rajat : pankaj relax I m fyn….tension mat lo….

Pankaj : pakka…aap theek hein na…?

Rajat : haan….vaise purvi kaha hein…uski chutti toh khatam hogyi na aaj…

Pankaj : haan..pata nhi abhi tak nhi aayi woh….

Rajat : hmm….

Bureau phone rings….rajat picks the call

Rajat : hello…haan rajat bol raha hun…

Inspector : sir hume yaha ek car mili hein highway ke paas usme khoon hein aur cid batch hein….

Rajat : kya…? Kiska..? naam kya hein uspe…?

Inspector : naam hein inspector purvi….

Rajat : kyaaaaa….? Car ka number..?

Inspector : MH-56H09

Rajat : yeh toh purvi ki gaadi hein….aap vhi rukhiye hum aate hein…..nd he cuts the call

Pankaj : sir kya hua…?

Rajat : woh purvi ki car mili hein aur….

Pankaj : aur kya sir..?

Rajat : aur .aur usme khoon mila hein…aur cid batch…

Pankaj : kya…aur purvi..?

Rajat : pata nhi…chalkar dekhte hein…

**They both goes to highway**

Rajat was checking all the area …pankaj calls him…

Pankaj : sir….

Rajat : haan…

Pankaj : sir yeh dekhiye watch….

Rajat : yeh toh purvi ki hein…aur ispe khoon bhi hein…

Pankaj : kahi purvi ko kuch…?

Rajat : nhii…purvi ko kuch nhi hoga….kuch nhi hone dunga mein use….

* * *

A/N : toh kya hua purvi ko...?

kya rajat use bacha payega..?

is purvi safe...?

please review...!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : **SACHIN1495, khushalijoshi3, mirock, 1211cid, ananya , ansha, kiamehra, nainaCID, love dayreya, roohi, komal, kirti, neha dubey, neha, kittu and guests thanks for all the review...

sorry for being late i was busy in my clg activities..aur shyd next chapter bhi late hi update karungi..but will try to update soon if possible...!

* * *

They both goes to highway

Rajat was checking all the area …pankaj calls him…

Pankaj : sir….

Rajat : haan…

Pankaj : sir yeh dekhiye watch….

Rajat : yeh toh purvi ki hein…aur ispe khoon bhi hein…

Pankaj : kahi purvi ko kuch…?

Rajat : nhii…purvi ko kuch nhi hoga….kuch nhi hone dunga mein use….

Pankaj : haan sir mein jaanta hun aap apni jaan ki parva nhi karke use bacha lengey…

Rajat : uska phone mila…?

Pankaj : nhi sir…

Rajat : kya…ek kaam karo phone karke dekho shyd woh ghar par ho ya kahi gyi ho…

Pankaj nods and calls purvi….the phone was switch off

Pankaj : sir phone toh switch off hein….

Rajat : hmm expected tha…chalo ek kaam karte hein uske ghar chalte hein shyd vihaan ko kuch pata ho…..

Pankaj ; ho sakhta hein sir…chaliye….

Nd they both move to Purvis residence

**At Purvis residence :**

Rajat knocks the door…vihaan opens the door nd asks them to get inside

Rajat : vihaan tum jaante ho purvi kaha hein…?

Vihaan ; haan…

Pankaj ; haan..? kaha hein purvi

Vihaan ; uske room mein….

Rajat ; room mein…nd he was about to move to Purvis room bt vihaan stops him…

Vihaan ; ruk jayiye…aap nhi mil sakhte purvi ko….

Rajat ; kyu..?

Vihaan ; kyu ki woh behosh hein…aur woh aapse mil bhi nhi chahingi…

Rajat : woh mujse mile na mile…mein usse zarur milunga…tum muje nhi rok sakhte samjhe…nd he enters Purvis room…

When he entered …purvi gets conscious

Rajat : purviii…..

She was having an bandage on forehead and hands

Rajat : tum theek ho na…?

Purvi ignores

Rajat : purvii bolo na theek ho tum..aur yeh sab kaise hua….

Vihaan : mein batata hun kaise hua….

Purvi ; nhii vihaan…tum bahar jao mein inhe bata dungi…

Vihaan was confused but he leaves

Rajat : ab batao..?

Purvi sits : kya aap sach mein jaan na chahate hein….

Rajat : haan….

Purvi ; toh suniye….aaj subah jab mein bureau aa rahi thi toh kuch 4 ya 5 gundo ne muj par humla kiyaa….teen chaar ku toh mein ne ghayal kardiyaa par dusro ne muje sar par maara…aur jab mein ne unka mask nikala toh dekha ki…

Rajat : kya dekha tumne…?

Purvi : ki woh 5 log aapke khabri the…..

Rajat was shocked

Purvi : tabhi vaha vihaan aaya mera phone dene jo mein ghar par bhul gayi thi aur usne muje bachaya….

Rajat : par mere khabri tum par humla kyu karengey purvi…?

Purvi : kyu ki aapne kaha unse aisa karne ke liye….

Rajat : kyaa…nhi yeh tum kya keh rahi ho….

Purvi : vhi jo mein ne dekha….aap CID mein hein iska yeh matlab nhi ki aap kisi par humle na karva sake….aur mein ne aapse kaha tha ki mein vihaan ko kuch nhi hone dungi…isliyee aapne yeh sab kiya…kyu ki aapko lagta hein vihaan criminal hein….

Rajat : bas purvii…aur haan meri nazro mein vihaan criminal hein aur hamesha rahega samjhi tum….

Purvi ; mein ne kabhi nhi socha tha ki aap is hadd tak jaa sakhte hein ki muje chot pahuchaye…

Rajat : nhi purvii mein tumpar aanch bhi nhi aane de sakhta..khair tum nhi samjhogii…aapna khayal rakhna…nd he leaves

**At bureau :**

Rajat(thinking) : pata nhi purvi ko ho kya gaya hein….

Pankaj enters : sir …sir…

Rajat : kya hua pankaj…itne tension mein kyu lag rahe ho…

Pankaj : sir woh jo highway ke paas gao hein na vaha aapke 5 khabriyo ke laash mili hein…..

Rajat : kyaaa…..?

Pankaj : haan sir…aur sabko zeher deke maara hein….

Rajat : iska matlab ki kisi se inhe majbur kiya hein purvi par humla karne ke liyee….

Pankaj : haan yeh to saaf hein ki koi nhi chahta aap purvi ko kuch bhi kahe….

Rajat : sahi kaha….muje toh ab bhi yeh vihaan par shak hein….woh sahi waqt pe kaise pahuncha vaha..use der bhi toh ho sakhti thii…

Pankaj : haan toh ab kya kare sir…?

Rajat : sabse pehle is vihaan ki jaankari dhundte hein….ek kaam karo computer mein dekho kahi yeh pehle jail toh nhi gaya…koi record toh zarur milega…..

Pankaj : ji sir…nd he goes to search in pc

Rajat (thinking) : ek baar is vihaan ki asliyat saamne aa jaaye phir purvi ku mein handle kar lunga….

Pankaj : sir…

Rajat ; haan pankaj

Pankaj : yeh dikhiye…he shows the screen and rajat shocks

Rajat : ohh toh yeh baat hein…

Pankaj : haan sir..yeh toh bahut pahucha hua criminal hein hyd ka…

Rajat : haan pankaj….tiger naamke criminal ka partner hein yeh vihaan…jo drug dealing karta hein…..

Pankaj : tiger ku toh phansi ho gyi …ab bacha hein..yaani yeh head hein ab in sabka….

Rajat : haan pankaj….aur shyd yeh yaha bhi drug dealing ke liye hi aaya hoga…..par aate waqt shyd uske kuch dushman ne us par humla kar diya ho…

Pankaj : ho sakhta hein sir….

Rajat ; haan….

Pankaj : sir purvi ko batade…?

Rajat : nhi nhi abhi nhi ….

Pankaj : kyu ..?

Rajat : kyu ki woh abhi purvi ke saath reh raha hein…aur purvi us par zyada bharosa karti hein….aur vihaan ne agar use kuch kiyaa….toh uske jaan ko khatra ho sakhta hein….

Pankaj : haan sir….sahi kaha…hume soch samaj ke kadam uthana hoga….

Rajat : haan….mein kuch sochta hun….ek kaam karot um ghar jao mein bhi ghar jaata hun….

Pankaj : ok sir…byee

And they both leave

**At rajats residence :**

Rajat was roaming here nd there in his balcony….

Rajat : pata nhi kya ho raha hein yeh sab….muje kyu itna farak padh raha hein agar purvi use trust karti ho….kyu muje bura lagta hein jab woh mujpe shak karti hein….muje use us vihaan se bachana hoga kaise bhi…..

His phone rings….he looks at the screen

Rajat : unknown number….he picks it

Rajat : hello…

Man : hello .rajat …? Tum toh jaan hi gaaye meri sacchai kyu…

Rajat : koun ho tum? Aur kis sacchai ki baat kar rahe ho…?

Man : aare aare…meri awaaz nhi pechana…itna jaldi bhul gaye

Rajat thinking 4 a while : vihaan…?

Vihaan : haan vihaan….chalo pechan toh liya….varna purvi

Rajat : purvi ? …kya kiya tumne purvi ke saath

Vihaan : kuch nhi bas use behosh kardiya…

Rajat : kya…tumhari himmat kaise huii….

Vihaan : himmat toh bahut hein….agar himmat dikhayi toh shyd purvi zinda ….

Rajat : chup ho jaa…varnaa tera vo haal karunga jo tu sapne mein bhi nhi soch sakhta….

Vihaan : acchaa…..khair dekhte hein….sun agar tuje purvi ko zinda dekhna hein toh tuje mera ek kaam karna hoga…

Rajat : kaisa kaam…?

Vihaan : kal checking hein trucks ki aur mere truck mein 5 crore ke drugs hein…bas tuje us checking ko rokna hoga….

Rajat : kyaa….yeh tum kya keh rahe ho….

Vihaan : sochlo…purvi imp hein ya checking….5min deta hun sochlo….agar nhi karna toh purvi toh gyii….

Rajat : nhi nhii…mein rok dunga checking….

Vihaan : gud….lekin haan checking pankaj rokega….tumhe toh mujse milne aana hoga….

Rajat : kyu..?

Vihaan : woh sab tumhe pata chal jayega…..ek kaam karo abhi pankaj ko phone karo aur kaho ki checking rukva do use mat batana ki tum kaha jaa rahe ho…aur kal subah 8 baje tum purane highway vaali road pahuch jaana varna anjaam tum jaante hoo aur haan koi chalaaki nhi …haha and he cuts the call .

Rajat calls pankaj nd explains evrythng except the place were he is going….

**Next day :**

As per rajat pankaj stops the checking by taking an agreement or something and rajat goes to old highway road

At highway :

Rajat gets down from his car and calls vihaan name

Rajat : vihaaan…? Kaha ho tum..? purvii….?

Two guys enters and checks him nd throws his gun and takes him to the forest

Vihaan : aao aao…rajat tumhara hi inteezar tha….

Rajat : purvi kaha hein…?

Vihaan : woh dekho….

A door opens in dat purvi was tied to chair with a tape on mouth she was conscious nd her head was bleeding

Rajat : ab mein yaha aagya na ab chod do purvi ko….

Vihaan : itni bhi kya jaldi hein….

He signals his guy to bring purvi…he uties purvi from chair nd brings her….she was trying her best to freed herself but it was impossible

She was now standing infront of rajat ..she looks at her with guilty eyes nd bends her head down

Rajat : purvi…tum theek ho…?

Purvi with teary eyes nods

Vihaan orders his man : suno kholo iske haath….

The guy unties her hands and gives her a gun….

Vihaan : chalo purvi ab goli maardo rajat ko…

Purvi nods as no….as a tape was there on her mouth she couldn't speak

Vihaan : aare aare maardo….vaise bhi tum dono ko marna hi hein aaj…isliyee ek dusre ko maardo….pehle purvi tum maaro….

A guy removes her tape

Purvi : nhii vihaan….aisa kuch nhi karungi mein….samjhe…

Rajat : purvii…shoot…

Purvi : nhi sir…..

Rajat : purvii meri fikar mat karoo..just shoot …

Purvi : no sir..i cant

Rajat : purvi I said press the trigger…..

_**And a gun shot….! **_

* * *

**A/N** : Toh vihaan ki sacchai aagyi...

kya purvi ne rajat ko maar diyaa...?

kya rajvi ka end ho jayega...?

intezaar kijiye...

please review !


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : bint-e-abid, kavyashri, khushalijoshi3, nainaCID, ansha, roxtar, kirti ,bluemoon, ananya, 1211cid, SACHIN1495, mirock, love dayreya, neha dubey, kittu, john, Harman, blindredeyes, komal, rajvi and guests thank you so so much…!

its long chapter ...!

Sorry for being late and thanks for understanding me and waiting …! :D

Hope yeh chapter padhke aap log muje zinda chod de…:P

* * *

Rajat : purvi I said press the trigger…..

And a gun shot….!

Vihaan shot the bullet in air…

Vihaan : ruko ruko….mera phone baj raha hein phir maarna ..he picks the call

Vihaan(on phone) : haan bol…kyaa truck khali tha….kaise…? ok mein abhi aata hun….nd he cuts the call

Vihaan orders his guy : sun in dono ko abhi andar daal mein aa raha hun thodi der mein…nd he leaves

Guy : ji boss…nd he pulls them and throws them in a room

**In room :**

Purvi was feeling guilty as she didn't trust rajat

purvi ( thinking) : mein ne kitni badi galti kardi...mein ek cid officer hun aur mein apne seniot se zyada us vihaan jisse mein 10 saal se nhi mili us par bharosa kiya...how could i do this pata nhi rajat sir kya soch rahe hogey mere baare mein ( thnx to blindredeyes for mentioning this in review mein toh bhul hi gyi thi...)

Purvi : sir…I m sorry

Rajat : its ok purvi…mein samajhta hun…

Purvi : nhi sir mein ne bahut badi galti kardi….us par bharosa karke….

Rajat : mein ne tumhe bahut samjhaya purvi par tum muj par hi shak kar rahi thi….khair jo hogaya so hogaya…

Purvi : kaash mein ne aap par bharosa kiya hota toh aaj yeh din nhi aata….pankaj sahi keh raha tha ki mein bahut afsos karungi…

Rajat : purvi relax…ab sab theek hojayega….

Purvi : nhi sir kuch nhi hoga…(emotional) vihaan par mein ne apne aap se zyada trust kiya aur usne….

Rajat : calm down…kabhi kabhi apne hi trust tod dete hein….

Purvi : haan sir….jaise mein ne aapka trust tod diya…

Rajat : nhi purvi mera woh matlab nhi tha….

Purvi : mein jaanti hun sir…par galti toh hui na mujse….

Rajat : purvi bhul jao….

Purvi : mein ne kitna kuch suna diyaa aapko….a tear rolled down her cheeks

Rajat : purvi….muje bura nhi laga…

Purvi : hmm…

Rajat : vaise tum yaha aayi kaise….

Purvi : jab aap ghar se gaye uske kuch ghanto baad vihaan aaya mere room mein aur usne kaha…

**Flashback :**

Vihaan (panicking) : purvii..purvii….

Purvi : vihaan kya hua…tum itna ghabra kyu rahe ho…

Vihaan : woh rajat sir…?

Purvi ; kya kiya rajat sir ne…?

Vihaan : kuch nhii woh unhe kisi ne goli maardi….

Purvi(tensed) : kyaaa….?

Vihaan : haan…chalo jaldiii….

Purvi : haan chalo….nd they both leaves

Vihaan was driving and purvi was seated beside him

Purvi : jaldi chalao vihaan….

Vihaan : haan haan….

Purvi : ek..ek minute tumhe kaise pata rajat sir ko goli lagi hein….

Vihaan : hmm..woh actually….

Purvi : woh kya…?

Vihaan : woh kisi ne unke phone se phone kiya aur bataya…

Purvi feels strange : ohhh….

Vihaan : lo pahuch gaye….woh us highway ke paas hein…

Purvi runs but she couldn't find anything instead she was caught by four guys…

Purvi : chodo…koun ho tum log….vihaan yeh log…

Vihaan : aare aare ghabrao mat meri jaan…yeh mere hi log hein…

Purvi ; matlab yeh sab tumne…muje phasne ke liye kiya…

Vihaan : haan….

Purvi : par kyu…?

Vihaan : kyu ki muje meri drugs ki dealing karni hein…

Purvi : kyaa…matlab rajat sir sahi the….tum ek criminal ho….

Vihaan : haan sahi tha woh rajat

Purvi : itna bada dhoka…

Vihaan : ab kya kare kaam hein

Purvi : tumhe mein ne apna sabse accha dost maana aur tum….chiiii….sharam aati hein muje tumhe apna dost kehte hue bhi….

Vihaan : haha…dost hi toh nibha raha hun…ab tumhe nishaana banake apna kaam nikal vaunga….

Purvi : tum kuch nhi kar sakhte samjhe….

Vihaan : accha…orders his guy : suno le jao isee

Purvi : nhii chodo…she tries to freed and she succeeds she runs as she dnt have her gun and she cant hit all the 4 guys as she was weak….

Vihaan : pakdo use…chodna mat….aur haan maarna mat use…zinda pakdo….

Guy : ji boss….

And they all along with some more guys runs behind purvii….

Guy : ruk jaa…varna goli maar dunga….but she didn't stop

She runs ….and suddenly two guys from front caught her….

Guy : ab kaha jayegi….nd they takes purvi into the forest nd ties her to chair….

Purvi : bachoge nhi tum log samjhe…aur bata dena us vihaan ko ki woh mera kuch nhi kar sakhta….

Vihaan enters : itna gussa….mein yahi hun muje bata do…

Purvi (angry) : huhh….dekh lena rajat sir tumhe chodengey nhii…unhe tum par shak tha hi aur woh sacchai pata laga lengey….

Vihaan : haha….use already sacchai pata hein….

Purvi : kya…?

Vihaan : haan isliye toh mein tumhe yaha kidnap karke laaya hun…..ab tum dekhan woh khud apne aap yaha aayegaa….

Purvi : par tum unka kuch nhi bigaad paogey….

Vihaan gets angry and he hits her head with gun…she faints

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Purvi : jab hosh aaya toh aap mere saamne the….

Rajat : ohh…

Purvi : par aap yaah kyu aaye…

Rajat explains her y he is here and how vihaan blackmailed him

Purvi : phir sir truck khali kaise hein…

Rajat : vhi toh samajh nhi aara hein

Purvi : aapko yaha nhi aana chahiye tha….bina mtlab aapki jaan bhi khatre mein hein meri vajah se….

Rajat : nhi purvi yeh toh mera farz hein….pehle meri duty imp hein phir tum…..

Purvi gets emotional

Purvi : aur sir aap muje kyu force kar rahe the ki mein aap par goli chalau….

Rajat : kyu ki mein nhi chahta ki tumhe kuch ho….

Purvi : toh kya mein chahungi ki aapko kuch ho….agar sach mein goli chal jaati toh

Rajat : toh kya…bas mein mar….purvi cuts him

Purvi : nhii aisa kuch nhii hota…aur na kabhi hoga….

Rajat feels some sort of care

Rajat : purvii…hum cid officers hein..kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakhta hein…..

Purvi : haan jaanti hun…par is tarah nhii….puri life njoy karne ke baad…..

Rajat : hmmm…purvi ek vaada karogi mujse….?

Purvi : kaise vaada sir…?

Rajat : tum pehle vaada karo phir bataunga….

Purvi : par sir…

Rajat : please….

Purvi : ok sir vaada…ab batayiye….

Rajat : agar vihaan kahega ki tumhe muj par goli chalani hogi..toh tum khapogi nhi aur muje shoot kar dogi…..

Purvi : kyaa…nhi sir…mein aisa kuch nhi kar sakhti…..

Rajat : tumne vaada kiye hein purvi….

Purvi : sir yeh aap kya keh rahe hein….nhi hoga mujse….

Rajat : tumhe karna hoga….agar tum muje apna dost maanti ho toh tumhe aisa hi karna hoga….

Purvi didn't respond

Rajat : chalo raasta dhundte hein yaha se nikalne ka…..

Purvi : par pehle hume yeh ropes kholna hoga….

Rajat : haan..nd he search the room and found a glass..

Rajat moves with chair towards the glass and tries to hold it between his teeth

Purvi : sir sambhal ke….

Rajat nods….

Rajat moves his mouth towards his hands and cuts the rope and he gets a cut mark on hand but he doesn't care …purvi notices it ….he unties his hands and legs and moves towards purvi and unties her hands and legs also….

Purvi : sir aapke haath se khoon nikal raha hein….

Rajat : its ok choti si chot hein…

Purvi removes her handkerchief and carefully ties it his hand

Rajat ; iski kya zarurat thi…..anyways thankx….

Purvi smiles

Rajat and purvi starts searching the room to find a way…but there was no window no way to get out from there…

Purvi : sir yaha toh kuch nhi hein jaha se hum nikal sake…

Rajat : haan…ab shyd hume is darwanze ko kholke hi jaana padega…

Purvi : par kaise…?

Rajat smiles and removes a blade from his socks and moves towards door…..

He tries his best to open it and finally he did it….

Purvi smiles and they both carefully move outside

Rajat (whispering) : purvi sambhal ke….

Purvi nods

They moved ahead and saw 6 to 7 guys playing carom

Purvi (whispering) : mein peeche se humla karti hun…

Rajat nods and attacks from front

Both fight with that guys…but vihaan enters slowly and captures rajat pointing a gun on his head

Vihaan : bas bas bahut hogaya…..purvi jaha ho vhi ruk jao varna rajat toh gaya…..

Purvi : nhii….and his guys holds purvi….

Vihaan : tumhara woh officer pankaj toh gaya…ab tum log bhi jaogey …

Rajat : kyaa….kya kiya tumne pankaj ke saath…

Vihaan : kuch nhi sirf uda diya use bomb se…..

Purvi : tumhari himmat kaise hui pankaj ke saath yeh sab karne ki…..

Vihaan : himmat toh bahut hein muj mein….ab dekhna aur kya kya karta hun…..and he was about to shoot rajat but he kicked him with his leg….nd he falls and faints

Again rajvi fighst with all the guys and soon all are on ground

Rajat and purvi in excitement hug each other….

Rajat still in hug looks vihaan is about to shoot purvi so he push her….and the bullet hits rajat's heart….

Purvi : **rajat sirrrr….**

Rajat falls but before falling he shoots vihaan….

Purvi runs towards rajat : sir….kuch nhi hoga aapko….

Rajat smiles :** a…apn..a…kh…ya…l…ra..k..h..n..a**

A voice from behind : **rajat sirrrrrrrrrr….**

Purvi turns and found pankaj

Pankaj runs : sir….and he checks his heart beat…it was nil…

Purvi crying : sir aankhen kholiyee plzz….pankaj dekho na…rajat sir uth nhi rahe….

Pankaj crying : purvi woh ab kabhi nhi uthengey….

Purvi : nhii…uthengey woh…unhe kuch nhi ho sakhta…

Pankaj : purvi rajat sir hume chodke chale gayee…..

Purvi : nhiii…tum jhut bol rahe ho….aisa nhi ho sakhta…

Pankaj : purvi…sambhalo khud ko….

Purvi : tum yeh sab kya bol rahe ho..kuch nhi hua hein rajat sir ko….hum unhe abhi hospital le jayingey aur woh theek ho jayengey….dekhna tum…

Pankaj : nhii purvi koi faida nhi hein….woh kabhi nhi aayengey….

Purvi slaps pankaj

Purvi : yeh kya bole jaa rahe ho….mein ne kaha na kuch nhi hua rajat sir ko….

Pankaj ( trying to calm her) : purvii…meri baat suno….

Purvi : nhii kuch nhi sun na…chalo hum inhe hospital le jaate hein…

Pankaj shouts : **purviii**….hosh mein aao…..

Purvi burst out crying… : yeh sab meri vajah se huaa….meri vajah se….

* * *

**A/N** : ok ok first aap log shaant ho jaayiye….uske baad reviews dena….:P

Kya pankaj sambhal payega purvi ko…? Ya purvi ko kuch hoga…?

Vihaan ka chapter toh close hogaya….ab aage kya…

Next chapter is the last chapter aur shyd sad ending hi hogi yeh story ki…so keep guessing

Please review !


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : neha dubey , SACHIN1495, bluemoon , kiamehra, 1211cid, bint-e-abid, ansha, jyoti, sidrakhan, nainaCID, khushalijohsi3, roxtar, cidlovers, Harman, kittu , rajvi123 and guests thnx for reviews !

Hope is chapter ke baad aap logo ki hasi vapas aa jaye….

Aap logo ke liye happy ending hi karungi…as I too don't like sad ending …

* * *

_Yeh rajat sir ke liye …!_

_You were best sir and we all Rajatians will miss you alot _  
_We all are blessed that you were a part of CID 17 months _  
_No one can replace you in our hearts _  
_Whatever you do in future we all will always be there and support you _  
_You and your sweet memories will always be in our hearts _  
_We all will MISS .RAJAT but we know you will be our VIKAS sir forever_

_Thanks for all the love you gave us _  
_Hope we see you soon in your next avatar _  
_ALL THE BEST for your future _  
_Lots and lots of Love from all RAJATIANS _  
_we will Miss you so so much in CID _

* * *

Pankaj shouts : purviii….hosh mein aao…..

Purvi burst out crying… : yeh sab meri vajah se huaa….meri vajah se….

A voice : nhii…

Purvi shocks

Purvi shivers : aap ..?

Rajat : haan mein….

Purvi : aap theek hein na…?

Pankaj burst out laughing

Pankaj : tum darr gyi na purvi…

Purvi tries to understands wts gng on

Purvi wiping her tears : mein samjhi nhi yeh sab…

Rajat : yeh sab plan tha…

Purvi was hell shocked

Purvi : kyaa….?

Pankaj : haan …

Purvi : par aapko goli lagi thin a rajat sir..?

Rajat : haan…par mein ne bullet proof jacket pehni thi…

Purvi : aur khoon…?

Pankaj : woh nakli tha….

Purvi : wttt….

Rajat : haan hume andaza tha ki vihaan yeh sab karega isliyee humne hi plan banaya aur jab woh tumhe keh raha tha ki muje goli maardo toh pankaj ne suna ….

Purvi : kaise…?

Pankaj : chip purvi…jo rajat se watch mein hein…isliye mein ne uske aadmi se kaha ki truck khali hein ji ki tha…

Rajat : haan…aur phir vihaan chala gaya….aur jab mein ne dekha ki tumhe woh goli maarne vaala hein tab tumhe push kardiya taaki goli tumhe na lage….

Pankaj : haan aur ab vihaan bhi zinda nhi hein….case solve

Purvi : itna bada mazaak…

Pankaj : aare yaar purvi…chota sa toh mazaak hein…

Purvi : chota sa…? Aap log nhi jaante mere upar kya beeti ..aap log bahut bure hein and she rushes out of that forest crying….

Pankaj : aare purviii….

But she left taking an taxi

Pankaj : sir ab kya kare…

Rajat : karna kya hein ….use manana padega aur kya…

And they both also leaves to their house

**Rajat's residence :**

Rajat : purvi ko phone karu ya nhii…? Karke bhi kya faida woh pick toh karegi nhi…bahut zyada naraaz hein….afterall hogi bhi mein ne itna hurt kiya usku….pata nhi mein bhi na kya kya karta rehta hun…and his phone rings…

Rajat : abhijeet sir ka phone…and he picks it…

Rajat : hello haan sir…

Abhijeet : kaise ho rajat…?

Rajat : mein toh bilkul theek hun….

Abhijeet : kya…mera ek khabri bata raha tha ki tumhe goli lagi hein..?

Rajat : haan sir lagi thi par mein ne bullet proof jacket pehna tha…

Abhijeet : ohh gud…he finds something wrong with his voice

Abhijeet : rajat kya hua hein…?

Rajat : kuch nhi sir…

Abhijeet : kuch toh hua hein…tumhari awaaz mein muje pareshani dikh rahi hein…

Rajat : ab aapse kya chupana sir woh actually and he explains how he played prank with purvi…

Abhijeet : my god yeh kya kardiya…manaya use..?

Rajat : nhi sir….

Abhijeet : toh phir manao….aur haan meri behen ho manane ke baad hi tum mujse baat karna theeke

Rajat : par sir kuch samajh nhi aara kaise manau…

Abhijeet understands : hmm….apne dil se pucho sab samajh mein aajayega…ok bye daya bula raha hein…nd he cuts the call

Abhijeet smiles daya notices it…

Daya ; itna kyu muskura rahe ho…? kya tumhe chod rahi hein..?

Abhijeet : daya….tarika ji muje chodegi toh mein khush thodi na hounga..

Daya : haha…jaanta hun…phir bolo kyu has rahe ho itna…

Abhijeet : rajat hein na…use pyaar hogaya….

Daya : kyaaaaaa…? Kab ..? kaha…? Kisse…? kaise …?

Abhijeet : shaant ho jaa bata ta hun nd he explains …par un dono ko abhi nhi pata ki woh ek dusre se pyaar karte hein…

Daya : haha…ab rajat ki taang khichne mein bhi mazaaa aayega….

And they both give evil smile and hi-fi to each other

**At purvi's residence :**

She was seating in her balcony crying

Purvi : kyu kiya rajat sir aapne aisa …aakhir kyu…? Itni buri hun mein jo apne itna bada mazaak kiya….aur muje kyu aapki choti si daant par hurt hota hein…kyu…?/ kyu muje aapki fikar hein…? Just bcoz aap mere colleague ho../? kyu muje itna hurt hota hein kyu…?/

A voice from behind : kyu ki tum unse pyaar karti ho…

Purvi turns and found pankaj

Pankaj thought lets meet purvi bcoz she needs a friend..and there is no one better than pankaj who could understand her

Purvi : kya keh rahe ho

Pankaj ; vhi jo tumhe nhi dikh raha aur muje dikh raha hein…

Purvi : pankaj plz..mujse tumse koi baat nhi karni….

Pankaj : I m sry purvi…hume laga tum bhi ise mazaak samjhogi…par tum serious hogyi….aur tab mein ne jaana ki tum rajat sir ko pasand karne lagi ko…

Purvi : nhi aisa kuch nhi hein…mein sirf unki dost hun….

Pankaj : khair tumhe pata chal jayega…..

Purvi : kya…?

Pankaj : haan…jab tumhe pyaar ka ehsas hoga…tab kuch kuch hota hein dil mein aur jab tum us insaan ke saamne aati ho dil ki heart beat teez ho jaati hein…

Purvi (thinking) : kya sach mein…mein rajat sir se..nhi nhii….yeh pankaj bhi na…

Purvi : huh chodo….

Pankaj : hm…tumne muje maaf kiyaa…?

Purvi : nhii…

Pankaj frowns : kyu….mein jaanta hun tu muje maaf kar degi…

Purvi : accha kaise…?

Pankaj removes a gift : yeh le…?

Purvi : chocolate woh bhi meri fav vaali….she smiles

Pankaj : dekha….maan gyi na

Purvi : haan haan ab zyada ud mat….

After some more talk pankaj left

Purvi feels somewat better but not completely better ….

After some time rajat knocks her door she opens

Purvi : aap..?

Rajat : haan woh muje tumse baat karni thi…

Purvi : andar aayiye phir baat karingey..

He enters inside

Rajat : purvi woh…

Purvi : muje aapse koi baat nhi karni

Rajat : purvi mein jaanta hun tum bahut hurt ho…uske liye I am sry…hum toh sirf thoda mazaak kar rahe the…

Purvi : jab aapke saath koi aisa karega toh pata chalega aapko…

Rajat : I noe …aaj ke baad kabhi aisa nhi karunga..promise

Purvi : plzz sir….mera mood kharab hein …na jaane mein aapko kya kya bol dungi isliye plz aap abhi chale jayiye…

Rajat : nhii..jab tak tum muje maaf nhi kar deti mein kahi nhi jaunga…

Purvi : huh mat jayiye…mein toh chali mere room mein…

And she moves ahead but rajat grabs her wrist

Rajat : ruk jao…purvi…..

Purvi's heart beat increases

Purvi : sir mera haath chodiye…

Rajat : nhii pehle meri puri baat suno….mein jaanta hun tumhe bahut dukh hua infact tum apne aap ko zimmedaar samajhti rahii..par mein kya karta muje vihaan ko pakadne ke liye yeh sab karna pada…agar tum bhi meri jagah hoti toh yehi karti….

Purvi : aap muje bhi bata sakhte the…plan ke bare mein…

Rajat : haan bata sakhta tha..par un logo ne tumhari ring mein chip lagayi thi isliye nhi bata sakhta tha mein….aur phir agar un logo ne tumhe kuch kar diya toh mein aapne aap ko kaise sambhalta…plz purvi ek baar socho aur samjho….and he leaves her wrist ….

Rajat : ab tumhara faisla …mein jaa raha hun…

Purvi : rukiye sir….

Rajat smiles

Purvi : aise mat jayiye…aap muje sharminda kar rahe hein…mein ne aapko maaf kiya…

Rajat : sachiiiii

Purvi : haan….nd she smiles

Rajat : tum aise hi haste hue acchi lagti ho…

Purvi : hm..thnx sir…

Rajat : toh phir kal milte hein bureau mein….ek nayi mrng ke saath

Purvi : ji sir…

Rajat : ok apna khayal rakhna bye..

Purvi : aap bhi..bye…

* * *

**A/N** : toh ab aap sab khush hoge right…?

Please review !

MISS U AND LOVE YOU RAJAT SIR ALWAYS :) :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : THNX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS...!

* * *

**Next day at bureau :**

Rajat enters and scan the bureau and was shocked

Rajat : aap log..?

Abhijeet : haan hum…

Daya : tum itna chok kyu gaye….?

Rajat : woh actually aap log achanak se yaha…? Aap log toh delhi gaye the na..?

Daya : haan..par thodi der pehle hi aaye vapas…sab logo ko apne ghar chod diya…aur…

Abhijeet : aur hum bureau ko miss kar rahe the isliyee chale aaye…

Daya : haan…

Abhijeet : vaise rajat purvi ko mana liya…?

Rajat : j..ji..sir…

Daya : offo…kya baat hein bahut jaldi mana liya….

Rajat : haan sir woh aap logo se thoda seekh liya…

Purvi enters

Abhijeet : haha….accha daya chalo

Daya : kyu…?

Abhijeet winks : inhe akela chod dete hein…

Rajat and purvi look at each other

Abhijeet : mera matlab in dono ko akele kaam karne dete hein…

Daya understands : haan…aur vaise bhi hum bahut thak gaye…chalo chalo…

And they both leave….

Purvi : yeh abhijeet aur daya sir ko kya hogaya hein..?

Rajat : kuch nhii…

And he smiles and she too smiles back

* * *

**At canteen :**

Purvi was alone smiling and thinking about few days back

Pankaj notices her and smiles

Pankaj : purvii…? Kya soch rahi ho..?

Purvi : kuch nhi…

Pankaj : accha…

Purvi : pankaj

Pankaj : haan…

Purvi : I m sry…

Pankaj : kis liye..?

Purvi : mein ne tuje kitti zorse thappad maara

Pankaj : aare nhi yaar…muje bura nhi laga…

Purvi : sachii…? Kyu..?

Pankaj : kyu ki muje us thappad se zyada kisi aur baat pe bura laga…

Purvi : kounsi..?

Pankaj : yahi ki us din hum chat khaane jaane vale the..aur tu muje bhul gyii us vihaan ki vajah se….muje galat samajhti rahi

Purvi : sry na yaar…galti ho gyi…apni dost se naraaz rehta hein kya koi…

Pankaj : naraaz nhii….tuje toh sazaa milegi..

Purvi : kaisi sazaa

Pankaj : hmmm…haan ..tuje gaana ..gaana hoga ek kounsa bhi….

Purvi : nhiiiii…..tu jaanta hein mein kitna bura gaati hun phir bhi…

Pankaj : haha…haan…isliye toh sazaa hui yeh tere liye….

Purvi : nhi nhi…mein nhi gaungi…tu hi gaale

Pankaj : mein…?

Purvi : haan…

Pankaj : hmm ok…..

He sings

**Ho Gayaa Hai Tujhako To Pyaar Sajana**

**Laakh Kar Le Tuu Inakaar Sajana**

_Pankaj winks_

**Diladaar Sajanaa, Hai Ye Pyaar Sajanaa **

Purvi blush : bas bas….bahut accha gaya…bye mein jaa rahi hun…and she leaves

Pankaj laughs

* * *

**Inside bureau :**

Rajat was waiting for purvi….

Rajat : kaha reh gyi purvi….itni der todi na lagti hein coffee peene mein…

Purvi enters smiling

Rajat : purvi….

Purvi : ji sir…

And rajat gives her a gift

Purvi : icecream…?

Rajat : haan…us din mein ne gira di thi na tumhari icecream isliyee….

Purvi : awww..thnk u so much sir u r soo sweet

Rajat : ua welcme…khalo varna thandi hojayegi…

Purvi : sir iceream thandi hi hoti hein…nd she laughs

Rajat : m..mera matlab pighal jayegi….

Purvi : haha..ok ok….

And she starts to eat..rajat watches her…

Rajat (thinking) : bilkul bacchii hein yeh…ek icecream ise kitna khush kar deti hein…abse jab bhi yeh mujse naraaz hogi mein iccream deke hi mana lunga….

Purvi : sir..aap nhi khayingey icecream

Rajat : nhiii….muje nhi pasand

Purvi : kyaaaaaa….? Bina icecream waste hein zindagi…

Rajat : acchaa…..

Purvi : haan…dekh lena kabhi na kabhi mein aapko zarur khilaungi

Rajat : impossible

Purvi : possible lagi bet…?

Rajat : haan lagii….dekhte hein …

Purvi : dekh lena….

And purvi finishes her icecream and moves to forensic lab to meet tarika and salunke

Here rajat thinks wht will be the next step of purvi.

Abhijeet enters

Abhijeet : kya hua rajat ..itne pareshaan kyu lag rahe ho..?

Rajat : nhi sir…bas yuhi…

Abhijeet : ok….

Abhijeet moves towards his desk …and he switched on his PC and played a song

**Ho Gayaa Hai Tujhko To Pyaar Sajana**

Rajat expressions changes…

**Laakh Kar Le Tuu Inakaar Sajana**

Abhijeet also starts singing along with the lyrics

**Diladaar Sajanaa, Hai Ye Pyaar Sajanaa**

Rajat interrupts : sir…w…w..woh mein canteen jaa raha hun …and he leaves

Abhijeet burst out laughing

Abhijeet : haha shakal dekhne layak thi rajat ki….

Pankaj also enters bureau while laughing

Pankaj : shakal dekhne layak thi purvi ki….hahaa…..

Abhijeet hears it….

Abhijeet : accha….aisa kya hua…?

Pankaj : aap sunengey na sir toh hasi nhi rukegi aapki…

Abhijeet : accha bolo bolo …

Pankaj tells evrythng and again both burst out laughing

Abhijeet still laughing : y…ahi…haal rajat ka bhi hua….haha…

Pankaj and abhijeet winks

Abhijeet : toh pankaj tum bhi vhi soch rahe ho jo mein soch raha hun..

Pankaj : haan….

Abhijeet : toh phir chalo mission **RAJVI** shuru kiya jaaye….

And they both shake hands

* * *

A/N : so kya abhijeet aur pankaj rajvi ko ehsas karvayengey ..?/

kya dono ko ehsas hoga...?

lagta hein aap logo ko ab interest nhi reh gaya is story mein kyu ki reviews bahut kam hogaye hmm ...? its ok..? will end it soon... :D

please review...!


	10. Chapter 10

**tristan021 : **thnxx alot cupcake.. story ke liyee aur haan i miss you too par ek hi din ki hi toh baat hein ...as u noe i m fyn...dnt worry...LUV U...!

**shilpam59** and **sachin1495** thnx for ur SWEET concern i m ok nd bak nw...! :D

* * *

**A/N** : sachin1495 , khushalijoshi3, ansha, nainaCID , kiamehra , ananya, roxtar, ninadkdm, manisha Mishra, uma, john, kirti, komal and guests thnx for all the reviews…!

i never thought ki mein chapter 10 tak likhungi...thnx for ur support :D

Hope yeh chapter aaplogo ko pasand aaye…bcz I loved it while writing ;) :D

* * *

**That night :**

As there was no case all were in their home

Pankaj calls purvi

Purvi : hello haan pankaj…

Pankaj : kya kar rahi ho…

Purvi : kuch nhi bas tv dekh rahi thi…

Pankaj : ohh…muje bore ho raha hein yaar…

Purvi : toh mein kya karu….

Pankaj : kya yaar tumhaar dost bore ho raha hein aur tum ho ki ..vaha rajat sir bhi bzy hein….

Purvi : kaha…?

Pankaj : chod na jaankar kya karegi…

Purvi : bol yaar…

Pankaj smiles : woh apni ek dost ke saath dinner par jaa rahe hein…

Purvi : is waqt….? 11 baje…?

Pankaj : haan yaar….abhi call kiya tha mein ne unhe socha ki unse baat karke time pass karlo par…

Purvi : ohhh….

Purvi (thinking) : huhh itni raat ko koi dinner par jaata hein….

Pankaj : purvii…./

Purvi : haan…

Pankaj : kaha kho gai…

Purvi ; kahi nhii….kounse dost ke saath gaye rajat sir…

Pankaj : hmm..kya naam tha unka(thinking for a while) ..haan…naina ….

Purvi shocks : ladki ke saath…?

Pankaj : haan…toh..?

Purvi : k..kuch nhi….bas aise hi…

Pankaj : pakka…?

Purvi : haan…ok byee muje neend aa rhi hein….nd she cuts the call

Pankaj : aare par….cut kar diyaa..huh…kaash mein vaha hota toh purvi ki shakal dekh sakhta…jab naina ka naam liya toh purvi kaise chok gyii haha…abhijeet sir ne sahi kaha ki purvi jealous zarur hogi…aur shyd ab aage bhi vhi ho jo hum chahte hein and he sleeps

**Purvis residence :**

Purvi : rajat sir ko call karu…/? Par kahungi kyaa….hmm kuch bhi keh dungi ki galti se lag gaya ya kuch aur….karu ya nhi….? Agar woh bzy hoge toh us naina ke saath….? Toh kya mein dost hun unki ..? par woh bhi toh acchi dost hein..? urghhhh kya kru….

After thinking a lot she finally calls rajat

**At restaurant :**

Rajat : toh naina aur…..he was interepted by Purvis call

Nd his phone vibrates

Rajat : purvi ka phone is waqt ..? nd he picks it..

Rajat : hello haan purvi bolo

Purvi(acting) : aare sir aap ko lag gaya call…sorry woh mein apne dost ko kar rahi thi….

Rajat : its ok…

Purvi : vaise kya kar rahe hein aap…?

Rajat : kuch nhii…

Purvi (thinking) : kuch nhii….huhhh…jhute…

Purvi : ohh….dinner kar liya aapne…?

Rajat : hmm..haan vhi kar raha hun…

Purvi : abhi toh aapne kaha ki aap kuch nhi kar rahe…khair…akele dinner…?

Rajat : haa..mera matlab nhii…meri ek dost ke saath….

Purvi : acchaa….muje laga tha ki sirf mein hi hun aapki dost…

Rajat : kyaa…?

Purvi : ..ku…kuch nhii…..toh aap dinner kijiye naina ke saath….

Rajat : tumhe kaise pata ki mein naina ke saath dinner kar raha hun….

Purvi ( shit yeh kya keh diya) : a..abhi aapne hi toh kaha….

Rajat : mein ne..? nhi toh

Purvi : aapne hi kaha tha sir….

Naina : jaan aur kitti der

Purvi hears it…

Rajat : ok lite mein tumse baad mein baat karta hun nd he cuts the call

Purvi : kaat diyaa…byee bhi nhi bola urgghhh…..aur woh naina jaan kaise keh sakhti hein unhe….uski toh…lekin muje kyu farak padh raha hein….huh mein bhi na….and she offs the tv and again switches on …but still she was thinking abt rajat and naina

And a song plays on tv

_**Jab se tere naina mere naino se lage re**_

_**Jab se tere naina mere naino se lage re**_

_**Tab se Deewana Hua aah haaa**_

Purvi offs the tv again and throws the remote and goes to her room sits on bed

Purvi : huhhh jaha dekho naina naina…pagal ho jaungi mein is naina se….

**Next day :**

Pankaj enters and sees purvi working on her desk

Pankaj : hiii itti jaldi aagayi aaj…

Purvi : haan aise hii…

Pankaj : ohh k

Rajat enters :

Pankaj : gudmrng sir….

Purvi ignores him….

Rajat : gud mrng pankaj ..gm purvi…

Purvi tries to concentrate on her work….

Rajat asks pankaj with eyes , pankaj shrugged his shoulders as pata nhi….

Rajat phone rings and the ringtone was _**jab se tere naina**_

Purvi stands and glare at rajat and leaves bureau

Pankaj hides his laugh as he understood wt is bothering purvi…

Pankaj : sir wah kya ringtone hein…

Rajat : pata nhi kisne change kiyaa…..meri toh koi aur ringtone thi….

**Outside :**

Purvi goes to the bureau entrance and saw a girl

Girl : excuse me

Purvi : ji kahiye mein aapki kya madat kar sakhti hun …

Girl : kya aap bata sakhti hein ki rajat kaha milengey…

Purvi on hearing rajats name : kyu…? Aur aap hein koun

Girl : ji woh mein uski dost **NAINA**

Purvi : accha toh aap hein naina….

Naina : kya aap jaanti hein rajat ko…?

Purvi : haan woh bhi acche se…

Naina : ohh phir aap yaha kyu khadi hein chaliye le chaliye muje uske paas

Purvi : nhiii….

Naina : kyu…?

Purvi : woh…chodiye..aap yahi rukiye mein unhe khud bulati hun yaha…

Naina : ok …

And purvi leaves

**Inside Bureau**

Rajat : mein call attend karke aata hun and he leaves bureau

And both **RAJVI** dash with each other

Purvi was about to fall but rajat caught her by waist before she falls

Both eyes met …they were continuously staring at each other

Again rajats phone starts ringing

**_Jab se tere naina mere naino se_**

Purvi immediately separates herself hearing that song

Rajat : tum theek ho…

Purvi(nt answering his que) : aapki dost bahar aapka wait kar rahi hein …nd she leaves

Rajat : ise kya hogaya aaj….hmm..nd he goes down

Rajat : aare naina tum yaha….

Naina : hello….haan woh yaha se guzar rahi thi toh socha tumse mil lu…..

Rajat : ohh accha kiya….chalo andar …

Naina : nhi nhi phir kabhi…

Rajat : aare phir kabhi nhi abhi chalo

And they both moves inside the bureau

**In bureau :**

Rajat and naina enters

Rajat : pankaj in se milo yeh hein meri dost naina

Pankaj : ohh hiii naina ji..

Naina : hii…

Rajat ( directing towards purvi) : aur yeh hein purvi…

Naina : hey..toh yeh hein purvi…

Purvi : ji mein hi hun purvi ….

Rajat confused (thinking) : aaj yeh aise kyu behave kar rahi hein

Naina : ohh nyc to meet u nd she forwards her hand

Purvi with fake smile shakes hand with her

Purvi : excuse me and she leaves

Pankaj : sir mein bhi abhi aaya….

Pankaj saw purvi sitting on a bench in parking

Pankaj : oyee yaha kya kar rahi hein…

Purvi : kuch nhi bas yuhi…

Pankaj sits beside her

Pankaj : kya hua hein tuje…subah se dekh raha hun ukdi ukdi hein

Purvi ; nhi toh kuch nhi…

Pankaj : mein jaanta hun kya hua hein…

Purvi : accha kya…?

Pankaj : teko jealousy ki bimaari hogyi…

Purvi : wtt…kuch bhi…muje kyu kisi se jealous houngi…

pankaj : ho chuki hein

purvi : nhii..

pankaj : haan...

purvi : nhiii...

Pankaj : haan woh bhi naina se…?

Purvi : naam mat le uskaa…..

Pankaj : dekhaa….jealous jealous ooffoo…

Purvi : nhii aisa kuch nhi hein pankaj….

Pankaj : ohh…nd he sings song **_jab se tere naina_**

Purvi : pankaaaajjjjj chup hojaa….yeh gaana aaj ke baad gaya na toh dekh lenaa…..

Pankaj : aare aare….chilll…ab toh yakin hua ki tu jealous hein

Purvi : haan haan…theeke theeke…

abhijeet enters

Abhijeet : sahi keh raha hein pankaj…

Purvi : sir aap bhi…?

Abhijeet : haha….purvi maanlo tum jealous hogayi thi…?

Purvi : sir woh…

Rajat and naina enters

Rajat : aare sir aap yaha ..? aapne toh chutti li thi na aaj…?

Abhijeet : haan ..par kuch zaruri kaam tha isliye aagaya …

Rajat ; ohh…

Abhijeet : tum kahi jaa rahe ho..?

Rajat : haan woh mein naina ko chodne jaa raha tha…

Abhijeet : ok ok jao….

Rajat smiles and they both leave

Abhijeet and pankaj winks at each other and moves towards bureau

Purvi (thinking) : muje pata tha yeh bhul jayingey….rajat sir aapne aapna promise toda…uhh ..sab us naina ki vajah se…..woh itni imp hogyi aapke liye…aur mein muje toh bhul hi gaye aap….and tears rolled down her cheeks

Purvi ( wiping her tears) ; ab aap dekhna yeh purvi kya karti hein….just wait and watch MR RAJAT KUMAR

* * *

**A/N** : WAS it long ...?

so what did rajat forget…?

What will purvi do..?

What will be the next plan of abhijeet and pankaj ?

Keep guessing !

**NAINACID :** dear aapne aapko imagine mat karna...yeh koi aur hi hein...:P )

And please review…! ( I m so sad :-( aap logo ke reviews bahut kam hogaye but still baaki ke reviewers ke liye I m updating)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : First of all a big **THANKYOU** for **200** reviews ! J :D I am soo happy …!

**Dear guests** : please apna naam mention karo….please name likho apna review mein …I request :D

Hope yeh chapter long lage…ap ise zyada long nahi likh sakhti :P

Sorry for mistakes too…

* * *

Purvi ( wiping her tears) ; ab aap dekhna yeh purvi kya karti hein….just wait and watch KUMAR

**At Purvis residence**

**8 pm :**

She was thinking what to do ..how should she realise rajat that he is ignoring her

Purvi : urghh…kuch samajh hi nahi aara….nd her head starts spinning

Purvi : ahh..mera sar...aare haan aaj raat mein icecream khaana bhul gyi isliyee shyd mera sar ghum raha hein….

And she goes to kitchen opens her fridge and sees their no icecream left….

Purvi : huhh yaad hi nhi aara icecream khatam hogyii…yeh sab rajat sir ki vajah se …

**Flashback :**

**Morning at bureau :**

_When purvi leaves to meet tarika and salunke rajat stops her_

_Rajat : purvi…?_

_Purvi turns : ji sir…_

_Rajat : kal raat tum free ho…_

_Purvi : haan…_

_Rajat : toh kal icecream parlour chale …._

_Purvi in excitement : sachii…..waoww zarur…_

_Rajat smiles : pakka tum chalogi na…promise…_

_Purvi : mein toh pakka chalungii kyu ki aap jaante hein na muje icecream kitti pasand hein…par haan aap yaad rakhiye apna promise aur bhuliyega nhi…._

_Rajat : mein kabhi kuch nhi bolta…_

_Purvi ; woh toh kal pata chal jayega…nd she waves bye nd leaves bureau_

**Flashback ends**

* * *

**Present :**

Purvi : kya kehte the ki mein kabhi kuch nhi bhulta huhhh bhul toh gaye aur ab aapki vajah se mein icecream bhi nhi kha paayi….mein ne socha ki icecream parlour jaa hi rahe hein toh vhi se le lungi ghar ke liye bhi icecream par kya pata tha..khair kal sochti hun kya arna hein ….nd she goes to sleep

* * *

**Next day :**

Pankaj was working on his desk…abhijeet was talking with tarika ji on phone…daya and all others except rajat were on holidays…

Rajat enters and searches purvi…

Pankaj :gm sir..kise dhund rahe ho…

Rajat : kisi ko nhii…

Abhijeet : accha….

Rajat : haan sir mein kyu dhundunga kisi ko bhi..

Abhijeet : ok ok…muje thoda kaam hein mein jaa raha hun tum sambhalena yaha…

Rajat : ok sir…

And abhijeet leaves

Rajat : pankaj baaki sab kaha hein

Pankaj : matlab purvi sir…

Rajat : haan…nhii mera matlab baaki ke officers

Pankaj : chutti pe hein na sir…

Rajat : aur purvi…?

Pankaj : woh bhi sir chutti pe hein

Rajat : kyaaa…?

Pankaj : nhi bataya usne…

Rajat : nhi toh….

Pankaj : ok mein batata hun…woh kya hein na purvi ki tabiyat theek nhi hein..isliye usne abhijeet sir ko phone karke kaha hein ki woh nhi aa payegi aaj bureau

Rajat tensed : kya hua use…?

Pankaj : fever hein sir use….

Rajat : wt aur usne muje bataya bhi nhii…

Pankaj : ohh..lagta hein kal icecream zyada khaliya usne…

Rajat : icecream..? oh shit nd he remembers his promise

Pankaj : kya hua sir..?

Rajat : kuch nhii …mein abhi thodi der mein aata hun…ghar par kuch imp file bhul gaya mein…ok bye and leaves immediately…

Pankaj : ok sir nd he again continues his work…

**In rajats qualis :**

Rajat : mein kaise bhul gaya apna promise….bechari purvi ab naraz hogi….aur uski tabiyat bhi kharab hein varna iccream hi le jaata usko manane..par ab kya karu….pata nhi kya soch rahi hogi woh mere bare mein…and he stops his car infront of Purvis house…

He rings the bell ….bt she didn't open and again he rings the bell…bt still no response

Rajat : yeh darwaza kyu nhi khol rahi hein…he saw up the window was open he somehow enters through her window ..coincidently it was her room.. the room was dark …he saw her sleeping peacefully..a smile crept his face….purvi felt someones presence in her room…she slowly opened her eyes and saw a figure staring at her….

Purvi shouts : _ahhhhhhh_…..rajat confused nd purvi runs down stairs to take her gun…

Rajat follows her…

Purvi grabs her gun : koun hein upar…? Jo bhi hein apne haath upar karo aur neeche aao…

Rajat smiles and comes down

Purvi : R…rajat sir …?

Rajat : kya yaar purvi koi itna zor se chikta hein kya…..

Purvi : huh…aapki galti hein koi aata hein kya aisa …

Rajat : ab kya karta..tum darwaza kabhi kholti hi nhii…isliye aadat hogyi kidki se aane ki…

Purvi : mein so rahi thi is shyd sunai nhi diyaa…

Rajat : chodo woh sab (in concern tone) tumhari tabiyat kaisi hein ab..?

Purvi : theek hun mein aapko meri fikar karne ki zarurat nhi hein….

Rajat : accha…toh tum naraz ho…

Purvi : mein kyu naraz houngi….

Rajat : phir toh acchi baat hein muje laga tum naraz hogi..tumhe manaunga..par ab no tension …

Purvi : urghh…aap na bahut bure hein….nd again her head starts spinning ….a…a….p…

Rajat holding her : purviiiiiiii…..

Purvi removing his hand : mei…n..the…ek h..u..n nd she faints nd falls

Rajat carries her in his arms to her room and calls doctor

Doctor arrives and checks her …

Doc : dekhiye unhe stress bahut hein isliye fever zyada bad gaya…aur lagta hein unhone kal se kuch nhi khaya…

Rajat : kyaaa…? Woh kab tak hosh mein aayegi doc

Doc : keh nhi sakhte…bas aap dhyan rakhiye unka…aur jitna ho sake unka stress durr kijiye…

Rajat : ji doctor…nd doc leaves

Rajat staring her : yeh sab meri vajah se…isne apne aap ko sazaa di…aur itna stress kis baat ka…he thinks

After after 20min purvi gets unconscious

Rajat phone rings it was abhijeet he picks

Rajat : hello han sir..

Abhijeet : kaha ho rajat tum..?

Purvi : ahh..mera sar…

Abhijeet : purvi…?

Rajat : sir who purvi behosh hogyi thi..

Abhijeet : kya..? woh theek na ab..?

Rajat : haan sir ab theek hein ..mein aapse baaad mein baat karta hun

Abhijeet : ok..khayal rakho uska…nd he cuts the call

Rajat : purvi…tum utho mat…

Purvi : sir aap..yaha..

Rajat : tum aaram karo…

Purvi : nhi karna muje koi aaram..aap chale jayiye…

Rajat : par…

Purvi : sir plzzz…kyu fikar kar rahe hein ab aap meri haan..jab aapko ek promise ki value tak malum toh meri value kyu kar rahe hein…

Rajat : purvi mein jaanta hun galti hui hein mujse par mein naina ..purvi cuts him

Purvi : naam mat lijiyee uska mere saamne….din bhar naina…naina….mein toh jaise kuch hun hi nhi aapki…

Rajat : purvi…yeh tum kya bole jaa rahi ho…

Purvi : haan haan ab mera bolna bhi aapko nhi pasand….jayiye naina se hi baat kijiye…naina ko dinner par leke jayiye…naina ko iccream khilayiye…

Rajat : purviii…stop it…

Purvi : kyu bura laga…?

Rajat : purvi…

Purvi : muje bhi laga ..jab aap muje ignore kar rahe the…jab aap us naina ke saath dinner par gaye the…jab naina aapse milne aayi thi…jab usne aapko jaan kaha…

Rajat : kyu laga tumhe bura haa..?

Purvi keeps quiet

Rajat : bolo..chup kyu ho ab…?

Purvi : muje nhi pata…par muje bura laga…bas

Rajat tries to be calm : accha..tum se kal se kyu kuch nhi khaya…?

Purvi : meri marzi mein kuch khau ya nhii…aapko kya…aapko kya farak padhta hein…

Rajat : padta hein muje farak…

Purvi : ji nhii…agar padhta bhi hein toh kyu…?

Rajat : kyu ki…?

Purvi : kyu ki…? Boliye…?

Rajat : kyu ki tum meri sabse acchi dost ho…

Purvi : haan haan dost…sirf dost ….hein na..?

Rajat : haan…

Purvi : aur naina..?

Rajat : woh…

Purvi : woh kya….

Rajat : woh meri…

Purvi : aapki gf hein ..yahi kehna chahte hein na aap…

Rajat : kyaa..? nhi…

Purvi : jhutt…

Rajat : tum jaisa soch rahi ho vaise nhi hein

Purvi : ohh..toh phir woh aapko jaan kyu keh rahi thi us idn..

Rajat : woh bachpan se hi kehti hein muje …

Purvi : ohh yaani bachpan se aap log ek saath hein uar ek dusre pyaar karte hein…hein na..?

Rajat ; nhii purvii…woh meri dost hein….

Purvi : dost toh mein bhi hun…? Aap kabhi muje dinner par leke nhi gaye…?

Rajat : woh meri khaas dost hein..mera matlab ki

Purvi : rehne dijiye…aaj muje pata chal gaya mein kya maine rakhti hun aapke liye….

Rajat : purviiii jab se mein sun raha hun tumhari bakwas ab aur nhii…ab mein bolunga uar tum sunogi…

Purvi : mein kyu suno nhi sunungi mein…nd she tries to get up from bed bt rajat holds her

Rajat : sunake toh mein rahunga…..he continues naina meri dost hein sirf dost …na mein usse pyaar karta hun na woh….jaise tum aur pankaj acche dost ho kya hum nhi reh sakhte…naina humesha mere saath thi har waqt aur tum us din kaise behave kar rahi thi phir bhi naina acchi thi tumhare saath…mein yeh nhi keh raha tum galat ho par samjho..purvi…is tarah yu apne aap ko sazaaa dena acchi baat nhi hein…agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh….aur haan I m sry kal ka promise tod diya…_**aur ek baat aur mein pyaar karta hun kisi se par haan naina se nhii**_…nd he left her

Tears were rolling down her cheeks

Rajat : tum ro kyu rhi ho…?

Purvi : bas aise hi…

Rajat : tum bhi na bilkul baccho jaise react karti ho kabhi kabhi nd he wipes her tears …ab rona bandh karo nhi toh mein firse tumhe daantunga

Purvi : sirrrrrrr….she smiles

Rajat : *sighs* kam se kam tum hasi toh sahi

Purvi : vaise aap kisse pyaar karte hein…?

Rajat : hmm hein koi…phir kabhi bataunga…

Purvi : offoo…bechari woh ladki pata nhi kaise jhelegi aapko…

Rajat : accha…jaise tum jhelti ho…

Purvi : ji…

Rajat : kuch nhi…tum kuch khalo ..mein kuch laata hun tumhare liyee and he leaves

Purvi smiles and thinks

**In rajats car :**

He was thinking why is purvi angry on him

Rajat : purvi mujse isliye naraz hein kyu ki naina meri acchi dost hein ya phir…nhi ..agar aisa hota toh woh mujse sawaal jawaab karti ladki ke bare mein…kya mein jo soch raha hun woh purvi nhi sochti….he sighs

* * *

**A/N :** HOW WAS IT..?

Interesting tha ya boring…?

Kya hoga next..? aur kya purvi rajat se pyaar nhi karti..?

**Keep reviewing..!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N : I know I am very late…actually there was a problem in ff pata nhi kya hogaya tha meri id hi nhi khul rahi thi ..so this chapter will be long and will end ….my next story i.e TWO FRIENDS …I will update it soon and will end before 31st dec becoz I will be busy in my college for 3 months and will not be able to post any stories till 3 to 4 months …so relax I will update that and end it as soon as possible…

Thankx to all the reviewers who encouraged me and spent time to read and review…!

* * *

**...oo CHAPTER-12 oo...**

Rajat search for some hygenic food for purvi but found nthg so he returns back to Purvis home and decides to prepare something for her

He enters Purvis room and saw her sleeping so he slowly moved to kitchen

In kitchen :

Rajat : kya banau …muje toh kuch khaas banana bhi nhi aata…he thinks for a while and decide to make aloo paratha

He cuts the potato and then search for flour..after searching for few mins he decides to give up and ask purvi…bt she was sleeping and he don't want to disturb her …

A voice : kya hua sir.? Kya dhundh rahe hein aap..?

Rajat : purvi tum uth gayi…khair accha hi hua

Purvi : haan…batayiye ..aur aap mere kitchen mein kya kar rahe hein…

Rajat : woh bahar kuch accha nhi mila toh socha ki mein hi kuch banadu tumhare liye

Purvi : aap banayengey..? aapko aata hein cooking..?

Rajat : haan…thoda bahut toh seekh hi liya

Purvi : ohh toh phir aap yeh sab chodiye..mein bana lungi..aap bahar baithiye…

Rajat : accha….yaha madam bimaar hein aur keh rahi hein ki khud bana lengi…tum kya super girl ho …?

Purvi : huhh..ek toh mein ne socha aapki madat kardu upar se aap hein ki…vaise haan hun mein super girl…

Rajat : accha acchaa zyada shareef mat bano aur batao flour kaha pe hein…

Purvi : nhi bataungi….

Rajat : aare…

Purvi : pehle aap pyaar se kahiye…

Rajat (thinking) : hey bhagwan kaha phas gaya mein…ab kar bhi kya sakhta hun…

Purvi : kahiye…?

Rajat sighs : purvi ji kya aap muje batayingey ki flour kaha pe hein please…?

Purvi : yeh hui na baat…woh upar se 3rd row mein hein

Rajat : ty..ab tum jao aur bahar hall mein baitho…

Purvi : woh kyu…?

Rajat : koi sawaal jawaab nhi…jaooo…

Purvi : han haan ja rahi hun….nd she leaves

In hall :

Purvi sat on her couch and murmurs

Purvi : pata nhi samajhte kya hein apne aap ko …ek toh madat ki upar se attitude..huh..lekin itne pyaar se woh bana kya rahe hein mere liye….

Purvi ( to rajat) : sir …..mein madat karduu…..

In kitchen :

Rajat : nhiii ….mein khud karlungaa….tumhe kaha na vhi raho….

After 5min

Purvi : sir ab aau mein….

Rajat : purvi tum kya 2 min bhi chup nhi reh sakhti….kaha na vhi raho…

Purvi : par sir…

Rajat ; purviii….ouch

Purvi : kya hua sir…nd she stands

Rajat : kuch nhi tum mat aao bas garam spoon lag gaya….sab tumhari vajah se ..kabse bakbak kiye jaa rahi ho….

Purvi : huhhh….nd again she sits

The aroma flows from kitchen to hall

Purvi : aare wah khushbu toh acchi aa rahi hein ….pata nhi kab aayengey yeh….

After 10min rajat finally comes to hall with a plate in his hand

Purvi : finaaly aagaye aap…

Rajat sits beside her …

Rajat : haaan…yeh lo nd gives the plate to her….

Purvi : aloo ka paratha…aapko kaise pata chala ki muje aloo ka paratha pasand hein

Rajat : accha mein ne toh aise hi bana diya…kha ke batao kaise bane hein

Purvi : ab apne banaya hein toh ..rajat looks at her …toh acche hi hoge…..

Rajat : ohhh….

Purvi takes a bite and makes faces

Rajat tensed : acche nhi hein…?

Purvi : bahut hiii…

Rajat : bahut hi..?

Purvi : bahut hii osummm bane hein…kya baat hein aap toh expert hein isme…shaadi ke baad problem nhi hogi…

Rajat : kya…?

Purvi : mera matlab aapki shaadi ke baad aapki wife ko problem nhi hogi…

Rajat : ohhh….pakka acche bane hein na ya phir tum aise hi bol rahi ho….

Purvi : sachii acche bane…

Rajat : ok toh mein bhi taste karta hun….

Purvi moves the plate : nhiii…mera matlab aapne mere liye banaya hein toh mein hi khaungi na…

Rajat snatches the plate from her hand and takes a bite

His expressions changes

Rajat : chiii….tum kaise kha rahi ho isme toh namak hi nhi hein…kitne bure bane hein yeh…

Purvi smiles : aapne pehli baar banaya hein sir mere liye toh kaise aapko naraz kardu….aur itne bure bhi nhi hein

Rajat eyes filled with tears but he controls : tum bhi na

Abhijeet and pankaj who were spying on them through window laughs

Pankaj : yeh purvi na sach mein…

Abhijeet : ise hi toh pyaar kehte hein pankaj ….

Pankaj : haa sir par yeh dono hein ki ehsaas bhi nhi hora inhe…

Abhijeet : koi baat nhi hum hein na….

And they wink at each other

Rajats phone rings in Purvis room

Purvi : mein dekhti hun ..rajat nods and she goes to her room

She saw the caller id ..it was naina ..she thought to pick nd she picks it

Purvi : h…naina cuts

Naina : rajat jaan kaha ho….? Aaj tumne koi call bhi nhi kiya muje….varna roj gm gn wish karte ho..aaj kya hua…vaise ek baat batana tha tumhe..? helloo tum sun rahe ho..? kuch bolo

Purvi : h..hello..woh mein purvi bol rahi hun..

Naina : ohh purvi..i m sry ..mein

Purvi : its ok….ek min mein bulati hun rajat sir ko…

Naina : nhi nhi its ok…tum bolo kaisi ho..?

Purvi : m..mein thik hun…

Naina : oh…vaise muje tumse bhi baat karni thi…

Purvi : haan bolo

Naina : woh mein jaanti hun ki tum rajat se pyaar karti ho…

Purvi was shocked

Naina : aur shyd tum muje uske saath dekh ke jealous feel kar rahi thi..aur

Purvi : nhi nhii aisa kuch nhii hein …woh

Rajat calls her : purvii kiska phone hein…

Purvi ( to rajat) : sir ek min aayi..

Purvi ( to naina) : dekhiye aap…hello…hello…the call was already ended…

Purvi goes to hall thinking wt naina said

Rajat seeing purvi : kiska call tha..?

Purvi ; woh naina ka..

Rajat : kya naina…?..kya keh rahi thi woh..

Purvi : k..kuch nhi sirf yahi ki aapse baat karna tha par usne kaha baadmein call karegi…

Rajat : ohh ok….

Purvi (thinking) : kya sach mein ..mein rajat sir se…she remembers all the cute moments spent with him and she smiles

Rajat caught her smiling : purvi…itna muskura kyu rahi ho…?

Purvi : bas aise hi….vaise sir …woh aapse ek baat puchna tha..?

Rajat : haan kaho…

Purvi : woh..aapne kaha tha na ki aap kisi aur se pyaar karte hein …kya naam hein woh kisi aur ka…?

Rajat shocked and tensed

Rajat : woh..rehne do na..kya karogi jaankar….

Purvi : batayiye na plzzz….

Rajat : kyu..? tumhe kya mein kisi se bhi pyaar karu..?

Purvi : muje kyaa…?

Rajat : haan tumhe kyu..? tumhe kya farak padhta hein…?

Purvi : farak padhta hein sir …jab koi ladki merese zyada close hoti se aapke tab muje farak padhta hein…jab koi ladki aapko rajat kehti hein tab farak padhta hein…aur jab koi aapko jaan kehta hein tab bhi farak padhta hein…..aap har ladki ko dinner par leke jaate hein…usse acche se baat karte hein….uski vajah se muje ignore karte hein…tab..tab farak padhta hein….

Rajat who was listening all these keenly spoke : KYU…?

Purvi holding his collar ( rajat thought he is gone nw) : kyuu ki PYAAR karti hun mein aapse…haan pyaar karti hun…aur muje ehsaas hogaya hein aaj….shyd isliye mein humesha naina se jealous feel kar rahi thi….nd she leaves his collar and she sit on knees and tears rolled down her cheeks

Rajat was completely shocked and happy too as he was also feeling the same….

Rajat making her stand : idhar dekho ..he lifts her chin and both eyes met….rajat immediately hugged her….

Purvi still in hug : sir aap…

Rajat ( separating from hug) : shhh…ab mein bolunga aur tum sunogi….he continues ..muje laga tha ki sirf mein hi tumse pyaar karta hun par aaj pata chala ki tum bhi…muje laga ki tum jealous isliye ho kyu ki naina mujse close thi aur acchi dost thi….muje toh bahut pehle ehsaas hua tha jab abhijeet sir ne bahut pehle mujse kaha tha ki apne dil se pucho sab samajh aa jayega…tab mein ne socha…tumhari har choti baat..tumhari compliments…tum..bahut acche lagne lage ..tab us din dinner par naina ke saath…usne muje yakin dila diya ki muje pyaar hogaya….I LOVE YOU TOO purviii….

Purvi smiles : sir ..rajat cuts her

Rajat : sir nhii…RAJAT bulao….

Purvi blushes : nhiii…

Rajat : plzz…..

Purvi : nhi hoga mujse…

Rajat : pyaar karti ho yeh keh diya aur rajat kehne se ghabra rahi ho…ok theeke bye mein jaa raha hun phir….

Purvi holds his wrist and stops him : RAJAT ruko….

Rajat : phirse kaho…

Purvi : rajat sir…..

Rajat : huhh…

Outside abhijeet and pankaj giggles and rajvi saw them ..abhi nd pankaj were unaware that they had caught

Rajvi slowly moves from there and

Rajat : abhijeet sir….?

Purvi : pankaj…?

Abhijeet and pankaj shocked on this sudden voice

Rajat : naina tum bhi yaha…?

Rajvi look at each other

Rajat : yaani yeh sab aap logo ne…?

Abhijeet : aare yaar kyu gade murde ukhad rahe ho….tum dono ek hogaye na bas khatam karo yeh topic yahi par

Purvi : nhii sir…she moves towards naina

All were confused

She holds her hand

Purvi : thnku so much..agar aaj aap nhi hoti toh shyd mein yeh sab nhi bol paati…aur sry pata nhi kya kya bola mein ne aapko…

pankaj murmurs to abhijeet : bach gaye sir aaj par baad ka pata nhi…

Naina : its ok purvi…muje kuch bhhi bura nhi laga…aur thnx bolna hein toh abhijeet sir aur pankaj ko bolo kyu ki yeh sab un dono ka hi plan tha

Purvi hugs abhijeet and pankaj : thnkyou abhijeet sir…aur pankaj muje pata nhi tha tera dimaak in kaamo mein bhi chalta hein

Pankaj : accha ab pata chal gaya na …ab treat de meri….

Purvi : kaisi treat…?

Pankaj : kanjus…ab officially tum dono RAJVI bangaye toh treat toh banti hein…

Rajvi blush

Abhijeet : pankaj sahi kaha…par treat baadmein le lengey abhi hume kaam hein na ….

Pankaj : kounsa kaam sir…?

Abhijeet( winks) : pankaj bhul gaye khabri se milna hein…

Pankaj : haan haan sir chaliyee

Naina : mein bhi chalti hun….

Rajat : mein chod dun…

Naina : nhii mein car laayi hun..

Rajat : ok byee…

All three leaves waving byee to them …

Rajat : chale andar….

Purvi : aapki marzi….aap chahe toh yahi ruk sakhte hein ..mein andar chali jaati hun ….

Rajat : acchaa….

And they both laugh and enter inside

Purvis residence :

Rajat : kahi bahar chale…?

Purvi : nhii..mera mann nhi hein…

Rajat : ok….toh phir kya kare…?

Purvi : hmm…haan hum yahi celebrate karte hein…

Rajat : kis baat ka celebration

Purvi : yahi ki muje aapko jhelna hogaa….

Rajat : accha..mat jhelo….

Purvi : rajat …aap na mujse durr jaane ke bahane dhundte rehte ho…

Rajat holding her hand : nhiii….mein kabhi tumse durr hone ka soch bhi nhi sakhta….jab woh vihaan ki vajah se tum muje ignore kar rahi thi…tab pata chal gyi muje tumhari value…aur jab mein ne marne ka natak kiya tha tab tumhari concern dekh kar muje afsos hua ki mein ne aisa kyu kiyaa….

Purvi : bhul jayiyee un batao ko….

Rajat : hmm…tumhe yaad hein us din shaadi mein humara dance

Purvi : kaise bhul sakhti hun woh din..

Rajat : oops sryy…mein ne phirse tumhe woh sab yaad dilaya..par humara dance toh accha tha na….

Purvi : haan..par aapne zyada accha dance kiya tha,,,,

Rajat : nhii tumne accha kiya tha…

Purvi : mein ne kaha na aapne accha kiyaa….

Rajat : accha accha…theeke mein accha tha bas..ab ladayi mat karo….

Purvi : huhhh….

Rajat : tum keh rahi thi na celebrate karte hein…chalo..

Purvi : par kaise…?

Rajat : hmm…tumhare paas candles hein…

Purvi : haan obviously …laati hun rukiye…

She brings candles

Rajat : toh suno…mein right se candles jalata hun tum left se jalao…

Purvi nods

Rajat switch offs the lights

Purvi : aare lights kyu off kardiyaa…..

Rajat : lights mein kya tum candle light dinner karogi…

Purvi : aare haan…dimaak hein aapke paas…

Rajat : tumse zyada hi hein….

Purvi : wtever …

Aur phir woh dono ek ek candle jalate hein….

Rajat : lo mera hogaya….

Purvi : toh…mera hein abhi baaki rukiye…

Rajat looks at her….her beauty in lights of candle was clearly seen….

Rajat took his steps ahead towards her….her heart beat was raising …she remembers pankajs words (jo ki SRK ke dialogues hein :P ) * jab kisi se pyaar hota hein toh dhadkane tezz ho jaati hein aur kuch kuch hota hein*

Rajat holds her hand and both lit the candles one by one

Last vaali jalate hue dono ek dusre ki taraf dekhte hein and a eyelock

Rajat : ouchhh…

Purvi : rajat …kya hua..

Rajat : jaal gaya thoda…

Purvi : dekhayiye…and rajat shows his finger…. Thoda hein yeh…dekhiye kaisa red hogaya…aap bhi na dhyan rakhna chahiye na …

Rajat : ab kya kare jab itna khubsurat dhyan hein toh nazar hi nhi hat thi…

Purvi : acchaa….

Rajat : haan…

Purvi moves ahead …bt rajat holds her wrist and pulls her towards himself

Purvi : chodiyee…

He turns her …her curls were falling on her face…he slowly settles the curls behind ..she shivers on his touch…

Purvi : y…yeh..aap..koi dekh lega..

Rajat : dekhne do….

Purvi : koi aajayega…

Rajat : aane doo…

Purvi somehw frees herself from his grip and moves ahead…

A lightning sound

Purvi was scared..she immediately hugged rajat in fear…

Rajat patting her back : purvi relax …bijli hi toh thi…

Purvi in scared tone : m..muje bijli se darr lagta hein…

Rajat laughs

Purvi separating from hug : aap has kaise sakhte hein…. Huhhh ..

Rajat : aare naraaz kyu ho rhi ho…

Purvi ; nhi toh kya pooja karu aapki….

Rajat : accha accha sorry….

He sat on knees …holds her hand …purvi was shocked on this

Rajat : purviii….mein ne tumhe propose nhi kiya na toh I LOVE YOU …u r my FIRST LOVE and will be ….kya tum muje puri zindagi jhelne ke liyee tayar ho…?

Purvi nods

Rajat : mu se kaho na…

Purvi : haan….khush…

Rajat : aare..baaki ka toh bolo…

Purvi understands and first she makes him stand : ok i..i love..u too…nd she blush

Rajat : pata hein tum sharmate hue bahut hi acchi lagti ho…

Purvi : thnkyou…..

Rajat : phirse mere saath dance karogi…nd he gives his hand

Purvi : kyu nhii….she keeps her hand on his hand

**Bg music :**

**Saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi**  
**Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe saans aayi**

He wraps his hand around her waist …she shivers

**Rooh ne chhu li jism ki khushboo tu jo paas aayi**  
**Tu jo paas aayi, tu jo paas aayi**

He pulls her closer…

**_Saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi_**  
**Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe saans aayi**

He lifts her in his arms and then drops her down again

**Kab tak hosh sambhale koi**  
**Hosh ude toh ud jaane do**

They were only inches apart from each other

**Dil kab seedhi raah chala hai**  
**Raah mude toh mud jaane do**

rajat : ghabrao mat..ab toh hum gf bf hein na….he winks

**Tere khayal me doob ke aksar achhi lagi tanhaai**

He turns her and tries to whisper in her ears but before he could …purviii runs

**Saans me teri saans mili toh mujhe saans aayi**  
**Mujhe saans aayi, Mujhe ssans aayi…**

Rajat : purvvii….rukoo….

Purvii runs outside

And it started raining heavily….

Purvi was enjoying the rain….

Rajat : aare bukhar than a tumhe….bheego mat….

Purvi : aap bhi aayiyee…mazaaa aa raha hein…

Rajat : nhii…

Purvi pulls him in rain….

Rajat : pehle pata hota toh baarish mein hi dance karte…

Purvi blush….

And then they both open their arms and feels the rain …somewat like making a pose…

Rajat : ab chale ….

Purvi : nhiii…

Rajat : nhii..? accha toh phir theeke mein khud hi uthake le jaunga…

And he lifts her in his arms

purvi : chodiye….

But rajat didn't leave her….instead he moved towards car and made her sit on seat…and drove off….

He stops the car in front of icecream parlour …

Purvi : icecreaaammm..

Rajat smiles on her excitement…and goes and bring her fav icecream…

Purvi : yeh kya ek hi..

Rajat : nhi toh kya pura icecream parlour laana tha muje…

Purvi smiles and rajat comes and sit on his seat…

Purvi takes a bite of icecream

Purvi : yeh kaisi icecream leke aaye aap…

Rajat : kyu kya hua…?

Purvi : dekhiye iska taste…and she gives him her icecream to taste…

Rajat takes it and taste it : acchi hi toh hein…

Purvi gives a winning look to him : dekhaa…khila hi diya na icecream aapko…..

Rajat realizes wt he just did….

Purvi : jeet gyi mein…aur aap .rajat haar gayee…..

Rajat : haan haan theeke….ab aise looks mat do…

And they both share icecream

Purvi smiles : jayiye ek aur icecream leeke aayiye…

Rajat : kyuu..?

Purvi : dekhte hein icecream pighalti kaise hein…?

Rajat : kyaa..?

Purvi : aur nhi toh kya…obvio icecream khaane ke liye hoti hein aur aap hein ki kyuu puch rahe hein…

Rajat : huhh nd he brings one more icecream for her

Purvi was soo happy and rajat was continuously staring at her…

Purvi : aisa ghuriye mat…

Rajat : meri marzi mein kuch bhi karu…

Purvi : accha phir meri bhi marzi ….

Aur woh rajat ke cheeks par icecream laga deti hein aur rajat purvi ke nose par

And they both burst out laughing seeing each other and thus they both enjoy this day with nok jhok , masti , romance, baarish and icecream…!

Toh yeh raha dono ka pehla pyaar i.e **FIRST LOVE**

**...oo THE END oo...**

* * *

**A/N **: finally done with this story…

Hope aap sab log khush hoge….:P

Thanks to all who supported me in my story i.e **FIRST LOVE**

**Lastly please review…!**


End file.
